The 6 Mediators from the 6 Continents of the World
by Following Fate
Summary: Bella Swan has a twin sister and 4 half sisters. They have to keep the peace between werewolves, vampires, and sometimes even humans. What happens when Bella is moves to Forks, WA? Will her and edward fall in love? or will evil overthrow love?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in Forks, WA

Chapter 1: Meeting in Forks, Washington

_Bella's POV_

I am Temperance Renesmee Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I am supposed to be half human have vampire but I'm not. I am ¾ vampire and ¼ human because I have a twin sister named Bridget and she is ¾ human and ¼ vampire. My sisters and me are called the Mediators. We keep the balance between vampires and werewolves and sometimes, even humans. Each of us takes care of a different continent, as in me and my 4 half sisters and twin sister. I am the leader and do North America, and Bridget does Europe and some of Russia. Bailey does Africa, and Brittney does Asia and some of Russia. Brina does Australia and Brinkley does South America.

We are the new Mediators and took this position of power up at the turn of the new millennium. So, now I get to hold the meeting to decide were each of us is going to go to school again. That brings my sisters and me to dreary Forks, Washington. I, unfortunately get to stay here in this boring, little town with a population of 3,120 people. Bridget gets to go to a nice, preppy boarding school in England and Bailey doesn't have to go. Brittney isn't going to school either and Brina is going to a great private school in Sydney, Australia. Brinkley is going to a good popular public school with has a bigger population than all of Forks. So, this meeting did not go well for me. As you can see, my life sucks.

Oh, now to add to the mess I call life, we each have powers! (Note the sarcasm) Bridget can control the weather, Bailey can control minds, and Brittney can control all the elements. Brina can talk to animals, Brinkley can blow things up, and I can copy or steel other vampires' powers.

_The Next Day_

So, here I go off to suck land or a torture chamber called high school! Yippee for me!!! Not. I am starting as a junior because that is what the youngest members of the Cullen family are and I am supposed to watch them and make sure they don't get into trouble. Again, Yippee for me!!! And again, not. Today I have decided to put some small effort into my outfit. I am wearing a turquoise polo shirt with really dark skinny jeans and black Converse high tops. Here I go in my custom purple Ferrari F430 to torment. I had to go to the office and get my schedule and other school crud that I would need for my first day. I started walking to my first class when a guy stopped in front of me and said "Hi, I'm Mike Newton and you're the new girl right?"

"Yes Mike, I am the new girl," I said.

He said, "Well what is your name?"

"Bella"

"Well Bella," Mike said, "Do you need my to show you to your first class and what do you have?"

"I have Pre-Calculus in building 4."

The overconfident, annoying boy named Mike said, "I am going to building 6. I could show you where it is if you want."

"Um, no thanks Mike. I got it."

"Are you sure?" Mike said.

LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE! Man, this idiot doesn't get the picture. "Yep, I'm sure."

"Well alright, I'll see you at lunch." Mike said.

Goodness, I hope not.

I first half of my day was so boring. I could of taught all of those lessons better than the teachers did. The bad part was is that I found out that I didn't have any morning classes with any of the Cullens. The good part is that I have lunch with all of them. So, here I go. I inhaled deeply and opened the door…..


	2. Chapter 2: Hello to the Special New Girl

Chapter 2: Hello to the Special New Girl

I DO NOT own Twilight sadly  I will try and come up with something funny to put up here with Marie later. Bella's outfit link is on our page.

_Edward POV_

Alice told us before we came to school that we were going to see another vampire. She also said that she is a veggie and that she is starting as a junior like Alice and I are. Emmett decided it would be smart to ask Alice a question.

He asked, "What does she look like Alice?"

Rose smacked him on the back of the head and it sounded like two boulders smashing together.

Emmett, beginning a downright idiot, said to Rose, "Why did you smack me?"

Instead of answering, she smacked his head again. Emmett said to Rose, "Rosie, baby, that hurt! Can you make it better?" he said sounding like a whining 5 year old. Rose shook her head and went it to the kitchen and got the big baby some ice and smacked it on the back if his head. "That hurt too, Rosie," Emmett said. "Fine," she hit the back of his head with a pillow. "See Emmett that didn't hurt did it?"

Emmett frowned and put his hands on his hips and started talking like a valley girl (I have no idea why he did this, I guess he was just trying to be funny or look like less of an idiot in which he didn't succeed)

"Like, girlfriend! You know what hurts, like, um, 10 times, like worse is when they don't, like, have really awesome shoes in my size! Lu-duh!"

All of us where laughing so hard at this point. Then we started clapping for Emmett. Rose said, "Why oh why did I marry him?"

Alice pulled herself together then said, "You all will see today."

She never toke her eyes off me when she said that.

Emmett asked me, "Well what does she look like Eddie boy?"

"First, NEVER call me "Eddie boy" again and second give me a minute to stop being mad at you since you called me Eddie boy, enough to focus." I said.

I was looking in her mind but all I heard was "Hoedown Throwdown" by Miley Cyrus. Someone shoot me for hearing that song.

"Evil Pixie," I muttered under my breath.

Emmett the Idiot said "Oh come on Pixie! Just tell us what the heck she looks like!"

"Nope," Alice said popping the 'p.'

The Idiot asked, "Why not?"

She just said, "Blame Edward."

With that statement made, Emmett just started cursing me in his head and then out loud. That caused Esme to yell at him. As soon as she walked out of the room, he started cursing again. I just laughed at him.

_At School_

We got to school right on time, so I, I mean we, couldn't look for me. Why does this girl already have my attention and I haven't even met her. Maybe I will have her in one of my classes. Everyone agreed to text the others if they met her or had her in one of their classes. So, all of us were on high alert to see if we saw a new person because it is pretty hard to miss a new girl in a school with a very small population. The bad thing was is that I didn't have her in any of my classes. But, I did learn that her name was Bella. When I got to lunch, I decided to double check with my siblings if they had her in any of their classes.

Everyone said "No" at the same time. That made me sad. I very quickly got happy again because at that very moment, she was walking through the lunchroom doors.

I saw her. The single most beautiful person/vampire I have ever seen. I don't care if I am being biased or not but she is ten times more beautiful than Rosalie, in my opinion. She is about 5 feet 4 inches tall, with long brown wavy hair down to her waist with natural red highlights in it. She looks around 17 years old, or frozen that way. The one thing that I noticed and that my sibling saw at the same time is that she a violet eyes. Not golden, violet. Pure violet. I could tell that she was not wearing contacts. I just plainly said "Wow."

Alice felt the need to say, "I told you it would be best to see for yourself Eddie."

"Don't think just because you were right means that you can call me Eddie."

All of my siblings just laughed. I saw her get food or what my family calls props. That's when Alice stood up and yelled, "Hey Bella! Come and sit with us!"

The entire cafeteria looked at our table with very surprised looks on their faces. I red a few minds and almost broke down laughing when I heard Jessica's thoughts.

"_Great. It's her first day here and she already has all the male population of the school wanting to date her and now the Cullens want her to sit with them. They never sit with anyone but there family. Oh, I hate Bella Swan," _were Jessica's thoughts.

Emmett stood up and said, "What? We can't invite people to sit with us but you guys all can?"

With that statement everyone looked away because when you don't know that Emmett is just a big teddy bear, he would be scary. Especially is you were some human. She looked like she was deciding if she should sit with us or not. I tried to read her mind to find out but I couldn't. I tried again. Well, this is frustrating. She thought about it for a few seconds more and then just smiled and started walking towards our table. Emmett, being the idiotic teddy bear that he is, stood up and grabbed Bella a chair from the table next to us and sat it right next to me. He then patted the seat and smiled at me and thought_, "Your welcome Eddie boy!" _She dropped her tray on the table and gracefully sat down right next to me. We were all expecting the first thing she was going to say was going to be "_Hi, I'm Bella Swan,"_ or something like that. Instead she said, "Is it frustrating Edward that your gift doesn't work on me?" then she smiled.

I plainly said, "Yes, it is. Now could you tell me how you knew about my gift and how you are blocking me from reading your mind and I don't know how you knew my name?"

Bella laughed and it sounded like thousands of bells, "Figures," she said, "There are just some of the many gifts I have."

All of my family including myself sat there open mouthed at her.

"Oh, and for the record I know all of your names," Bella said plainly.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"I am special which I am sure all of you will come to see."

Jasper, being the sensible and not making an idiot of himself like Emmett and I just probably did, said "Well why don't you tell us about yourself." In my head, I am just mentally praising Jasper for asking her something so that I could stop sounding like an idiot or just clueless.

Bella said, "I don't wish to repeat this story, so how about we just wait until I can say it in front of Carlisle and Esme too and not to mention, away from others."

She said that in her angelic voice. Oh great, now I like her but there is no way she will like me back. Alice's voice pulled me out of my deep thought and said, "Okay, so will you come over later? Oh never mind you will."

"Alright Alice, I will and could you next time wait for me to answer like a normal person?"

"Fine Bella, but you know that sucks all the fun out of my gift."

"I am going to guess that Edward read someone's mind, learned my name and told it to you guys right?"

I said, "Correct."

Alice said, "Even though I already know the answer," then rolled her eyes, "What is your next class?"

"Biology," Bella answered

"That's Edward's nest class too."

Bella simply said, "Okay."

"I'll show you the way," I offered.

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem at all."

Rosalie spoke for the first time, "As much fun as this conversation has been, " she rolled her eyes, "The bell is about to ring, so we have to go to class."

Alice said, "Hey! I thought I was the physic!"

"You are," Rose continued, "But I was watching the clock plus the fact that I have memorized the times that all the classes end and start so that I can get out faster."

I said, "Wow! Rose was actually right about something and she memorized something that isn't her reflection in a mirror! Duck and cover because that means the Apocalypse is coming."

Bella started cracking up in laughter, which cause Jasper to have the giggles. Emmett, Alice, and I just rolled our eyes. Rose threw herself up from the table and said (very loudly mite I add), "Why I should rip your head off and," but Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her down. I owe Emmett one for that but he owes me so many more so now he only owes me one less.

Emmett thought to me, _"Your welcome again Eddie boy." _

Out loud, I said, "Don't call me Eddie, Ed, Eddie boy, or anything of that nature. I hate being called anything other than Edward."

"Fine, fine, fine, Captain Buzzkill. It isn't as much fun, or funny for that matter if I just call you Edward."

"Whatever Emmett."

Bella found all of this very funny and is in complete hysterics. Which caused Jasper to break down laughing, which consequently caused all of us to get the giggles.

"As much fun as this is, the bell is going to ring in 3.. 2.. 1," Alice said. Then came the way to loudly set RING! of the bell that was telling us we had 1 minute to get to our next class before we where late. So all of us started to run as fast as a human could go (which is very, very, VERY slow) to our next class.

I said, "Come on Bella you don't want to be late."

She said, "We have about 40 seconds to get to our next class before we are late," she said running down the hall at human pace, "So I think we are going to be late unless you trust me enough to use one of my gifts."

"Which one?"

"Teleportation. I like to refer to it as 'jumping'."

"Bella we are in school," I said plainly.

"I know Edward. I am not an idiot, but we won't be seen and we have about 15-20 seconds and we have about a minute more to 'run' at this pace."

"Fine just do it already."

She smiled, "Good now just start walking. Don't ask why just do it."

Bella came right up next to me and put her arms around my waist and said, "Close your eyes." So I did and next thing I know she said open them we are standing right in front of the Biology room door.

I started to talk, "How di-"

"Lets just go inside so we won't be late," she said, cutting me off.

**Author's Note (an Ally Note): So, how am I doing? This is my first story. If I was too random, you can tell me. Please review! Tell other people about this story! So please hit the GREEN BUTTON at the bottom of the screen! And I will give you virtual cookies! So come over to the dark side of reviewers, we have cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Best Class of My Day So far

Chapter 3: Biology, The Best Class of My Day (So far)

I DO NOT own Twilight sadly. I will try and come up with something funny to put up here with Marie later (Haven't gotten to it)

_Bella's POV_

We walked right into class and he sat down at his seat while I went up to the teacher.

I said, "Hello Sir. I'm Bella Swan, the new student and you are supposed to sign this," I said while handing him the paper.

"Ah, yes he said," while signing the pointless paper, "Well here is your books and let me show you to your seat," he said while having this creepy smile plastered on his face. He led me to my seat, which had me sitting next to Edward. Yes, I thought, now I don't have to sit next to some creepy weird kid like Mike Newton. Edward smiled and said, way to low for human ear to ear and to fast for a human to realize he moved his lips let alone spoke out of them, "It is good to see you again Bella. Are you ready for another boring class with a lesson that you have heard a million times?"

I rolled my eyes at him and kept on thanking the fact that I can block his gift. Because all I my thought keep wandering to the fact that he outrageously gorgeous, so much so that I wonder how he can pass for a normal high school student. I mean, come on, he has bronze hair in perfect disarray, golden eyes, the perfect face, and now that he was away from the humongous Emmett, I could see that he is also extremely well built; his icy pale skin that worked perfectly in him. Seriously, what kind of person in high school looks like that and oh great now I like him and I told myself I wasn't going to like or get that close to any of the Cullens and now I like Edward. A note landed on my desk, interrupting my train of thought.

(**Bold=Edward **and Normal=Bella)

**You look like you are thinking hard about something and I'm going to bet that it isn't the lesson. So, I am curious, what are thinking?**

Now you are curious and now we are passing notes like middle school kids do?

**Yes, we are and you still never answered my question.**

I'm not going to either so you can stop asking.

**Fine, I surrender.**

Good boy.

**Now I am a dog?**

Sure! Why not?

**Because there are werewolves right next to forks in La Push and they are dogs that stink so I hope I am not a dog and that I smell better than them. **

I know about the werewolves just like I do a lot of things. You don't smell like a dog and you are much better looking than a dog.

**Why thank you Bella.**

Are you going to return the complement?

**Sure. You are very beautiful Bella. Don't tell Rose this but you are much more beautiful than her in my opinion.**

Really Edward? Faking things doesn't go very far with me.

**I'm not faking. You really are. You would know it if you heard the minds of your fellow human male classmates. Take Mike Newton for example. He keeps thinking that you are going to fall in love with him by the end of the week and he is betting with his friends that you will.**

That is just plain gross. Just for the record, I have seen a lot of creepy, scary, gross, and unimaginable things in my life and nothing scares me. But Mike Newton manages to scare me out of my skull.

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's really funny Bella. Look another thing to add to the 'Reasons to like Bella Swan' List. She is funny.**

You have a list?

**Yes, I do.**

Do you have a 'Reasons Not to Like Bella Swan' List?

**No, there is nothing to put on that list, so there isn't one.**

Aww! That was really sweet Edward.

**Thank you. I try.**

Well you are good at it.

**Thank you again, Bella. Just for the record you are special.**

Yeah, a weird kind of special.

**No, the sweet and caring kind of special.**

You keep coming up with complements for me.

**It is way to easy to.**

Is it my turn to complement you?

**You certainly don't have to.**

Well, what if I want to?

**There is nothing to complement because I am a monster.**

I don't know any sweet, kind, caring, easy to talk to monsters. Or for that matter, any monsters that looks as good as you and don't go pulling the whole "I've killed people before, Bella so I'm not a good friend for you to have or a good person to be in your life" crap because I have killed people before, vampires, werewolves, and humans. And you are a great person to be in my life.

**You have killed other vampires?**

Yes, and I will explain later okay?

**I want to know now but fine. And please don't say/write 'Good boy' again.**

Fine, I won't.

**Good. Can we play 20 questions?**

Why not? Sure.

**What is your favorite color?**

Violet. Yours?

**Now it's violet.**

Why is your violet?

**It is the color of your eyes.**

You keep coming up with complements and sweet things to say.

**With you, I am not going to run out, so get used to them.**

Oh trust me, I can.

**Funny, Bella. Next question. Do you have any family?**

Next question.

**Why?**

That all raps up into my story to tell your whole family not just you and I will get to it later. How about we save the 20 questions until after you have heard my story? Plus the bell is about to ring.

**Fine.**

(Out of the note passing now)

The bell rang and I had to get off to Spanish class. I already know Spanish and could easily teach the class better than the teacher. While I was walking down sidewalk to the next building, I ran into Alice.

"Hey Bella," the excited pixie said.

"Hey Alice."

"How much did you enjoy Biology?"

"Very much thank you. Your brother kept complementing me the whole time."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!? He didn't decide that until later because I didn't see that! How did he talk to you?"

"We passed notes all throughout class."

"What did you talk about?"

"Your really want to know Alice?"

"YES!!"

"Fine then read for yourself," I said while handing the paper to the impatient, jumping, and nosey pixie. A few moments later she looked up and shrieked.

"This is so great! Edward has never liked anyone before! Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that because you should have found that out or he should of told you himself."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and said "Yeah right Alice. There is no way Edward can like me."

"Yes there is and he does."

"Alice this is a great conversation but I have to go to Spanish class and you have to go to your class-," she put her hand up to stop me.

"That's my next class too."

"Great! Did I forget to mention we have 20 seconds to get there and we are a 40 second human paced run away and I am not going to be late on my first day! And we can't run at full speed we would run into something in these very tiny hallways."

"Oh, that's a problem."

"I am going to do what I did with your brother earlier."

"What?"

"Teleport. Now I need you to be walking and close your eyes. Don't ask just do it."

She did it and I put my arm around her shoulders and focused on being in front of the door to the Spanish room and blinked and there we were.

"Okay, Alice stop walking and open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and said, "That is so cool! How id you do that."

"I'll explain later just get inside the class room."

I had to sit very far away from Alice and knew everything the teacher said; probably better than she did. My next class was gym, which I found out from Alice I had it with the whole Cullen family. I was happy to hear that and the fact that I love gym and am good at it helps too. I walked into the gym with Alice and turned out to be about 6 inches from . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note (more like an Allie note): So who is it??? Well, I know and Marie knows but you all don't! So go ahead and guess who it is and please review and tell your friends about this story!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spikes and Skateboards

Chapter 4: Spikes and Skateboards

I DO NOT own Twilight sadly  I will try and come up with something funny to put up here with Marie later (Still haven't gotten around to it). I wanted to thank my first reviewers! demrahc27, AtallerAlice and lizzy! Thank you, you are making me feel loved and when I fell loved I post stuff!

_Bella's POV_

I opened the door and my face was about 6 inches away from Emmett's face!! He screamed, "Hi! Bella!" right in my face. All I could do was scream; not scream words just scream. All of the Cullens laughed, a friendly laugh that sounded so perfect.

I said, "Hey again, everyone."

"Hey, Bella," all the Cullens said.

"I have to go talk to the gym teacher, excuse me."

I walked up to the gym teacher and said, "Hello, I am Bella Swan, the new student and I need a uniform."

"Ah, of course," he said while looking for something in a box. After a few moments he spoke, "These should fit and you don't have to play today unless you want to."

"Oh, I want to,"

"Alright, well then go get changed."

I went and changed into the shorts and shirt required by the school and came out right as Coach said, "Today we will be playing volleyball…"

I zoned out after that because I was mentally doing a happy dance as I went to go sit be the Cullens and wait for instructions. Alice sat me next to Edward, which I was internally thanking her for. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile at me and I smiled back, but I knew my smile didn't compare to how beautiful his smile is. He charmed me by saying, "You have an amazing smile." If I were human, I would have blushed like my life depended on it from his statement. The coach kept on babbling about things I already knew about volleyball. I just sat there patiently and waited for him to be done so that I could play my favorite sport of all time. He finally finished and we were aloud to pick our teams. So, naturally the Cullens and I made up our own team while everyone else went of into their own groups. Our team was up against Mike's team first.

I said, "Well, this will be fun."

They all laughed again. I decided to go up to the front, right next to the next or where the person who spikes stands. To my utter hatred, so did Mike Asshole Newton. He started to talk to me. Oh great, just what I need to be face-to-face with him and then for him to start talking to me.

"So, Bella," he said, "I am sorry we couldn't be on the same team. It seems like the Cullens asked you first and I am also sorry that my team is going to beat yours."

"Really Mike you think you are going to beat us?" Jasper said, coming up from behind me.

Mike swallowed hard and then gained his confidence back, "Yeah, I know my team will."

Jasper and I turned around to the rest of his family and all of us rolled our eyes at the exact same time. Which caused all of us to laugh. All of us got into our positions and Alice served it over the net and Tyler returned it over the net. Emmett hit it back and then Eric hit it to Mike who tried to spike it over the next but I hit it up and Edward spiked it over the next and made a point. Mike just shook his head. I high-fived Edward and we laughed at Mike together.

Mike said, "Looks like I might have underestimated you and the Cullens but I won't do that anymore."

"That's a good idea Mike."

We continued playing the game. We won and Mike's team never scored, at all. We all got changed up and walked outside. Emmett kept talking about when he hit the ball over the net and Mike dived for it and tripped. It was very funny because the entire time he was trying to empress me and I wasn't even looking at him, all of the Cullens say anyways. I was to be busy looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked so good playing volleyball, well frankly just hot! Oh fabulous now I know for sure that I like him and Alice says that he likes me. Emmett shaking me and calling my name pulled me out of my thoughts. "Gezz Bella! How far where you in your own world because I called your name, like 100 times? Well, Eddie wanted to ask you something."

Edward smacked the back of his head, "That was for calling me Eddie," he then turned to me, "Sorry about Emmett's rudeness."

"It's okay," I told him and I noticed that his family had moved away from us so he could ask me something but I knew that they could still here us.

"Well," he started, "I wanted to ask you at least two things."

"Okay," I said.

"Do you want to ride home with us since you are going to come over later?"

"Thanks for the offer Edward but I have a skateboard which I love," I said smiling.

"Are you sure because it would be no trouble at all."

"Since, I know you aren't going to quit asking me and neither is Alice, I'll ride with you."

"Awesome," he said smiling his breath taking crooked smile that I had already come to love to the very short time I have know him, "I wanted to ask you something else too."

"Go right ahead," I told him.

"Well, I know that I just met you and everything," he took a very big unneeded breath, "But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday?"

"I'll pay and everything and you can pick the movie," he said, looking very, very nervous.

"Well, I don't know if I want to go to the movies," he looked a little down from my statement, "But how about Paris?" I asked.

"Paris, are you serious Bella?" he brightened up so much from my statement while also looking at me like I was insane.

"Yes, you know that I teleported us in front of the Biology room door-," he put his hand up to cut me off.

"Bella, in front of the Biology room door and over and the USA, an ocean, and part of another continent are two very different scenarios," he stopped, "But if you can easily and want to then Paris is much better than any dang movie."

I smiled and then said, "Well then it is settled. We are going to Paris on Friday right after school because I love Paris and want to see a lot of it again because it is just so beautiful."

"Right after school then," he said smiling.

We were walking to his car when I forgot that my skateboard was still in my locker.

"Hey Edward," I said, "I forgot my skateboard in my locker and I need to go and get it."

"No problem, I'll come with you."

"Thanks."

We were walking back to my locker when Edward said; "I find it hard to believe that you would skateboard. Not that it is a bad thing because I think it is really cool, but I find it hard to believe that you would. Let alone all the way to school."

"I love to skateboard. Do you know how to?"

"Does it count if I can go down the flat sidewalk if someone gives me a push?" he said while giving a weak smile.

I laughed, "No, it doesn't. I could teach you sometime if you would like."

"That would be great. As long as I can teach you something later and I have no idea what that will be but I will teach you something."

"Alright. You can teach me something and I will teach you something," I said while reaching into my locker for my skateboard. I got it and set it on the ground.

"Would you like your first lesson now?" I asked.

"Now?" he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yes, now. Just stand on the back of the board behind me so you can learn how to keep your balance."

I got on and he got on right behind me. "You better hold on tight."

"Oh, trust me. I will," he said which made me laugh.

I pushed off on the ground and Edward put his arms arm my waist. I felt some kind of shock from that and it felt so good. That shock raced through me making me fell so amazing that it was indescribable. I started to gain speed and Edward's arms got very stiff around me.

I turned around and said, "You have to move with the board and you can't be a statue, so move a little. Bend for heaven's sake!"

He laughed and did as I said. I stopped the board right in front of his sibling's feet.

"Okay now Mr. Statue. You can let go and get off now."

"Fine," he sounded, dare I say, reluctant to let go but he did and he got off too. I kick the back of the board up and grabbed the end of it before it hit me in the stomach.

Emmett said, "You skateboard? That is so cool! Can you teach me?"

"Sure, Emmett. Right after I finish teaching Edward."

"But that will take a thousand years," he whined like a 5 year old who was told no.

"I can tell you that I won't take a thousand years maybe 999 years but not a thousand," I said laughing.

"Oh you think that funny now do you?" Edward asked.

I put my board in the trunk. "Yes, I do," I said while turning around and found his face only about 4 inches from my own. My head stated to spin like crazy and that was my final note that made me realize that I was falling for Edward Cullen. Hard and fast.

After I put my stuff in the trunk of Edward's Volvo, I went to go sit in the backseat, but Edward grabbed my wrist and said, "Oh, no you don't. Your sitting in the passenger seat next to me."

I was a little taken aback but his statement but managed to say, "Okay."

I sat in the front seat like I was told to and I turned around and found Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap so that I could be in the car.

"Don't even think about feeling guilty that I have to sit on Jazz's lap because I love to sit with Jazz and he is cool with it," Alice said while shaking her finger at me.

"Alright," I said, putting my hands up in surrender mode.

Everyone laughed and so did I. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and then he started laughing.

"What could you possibly be laughing at?" Rosalie asked.

"Jessica's thoughts of murder towards Bella."

Emmett started light laughter and asked, "Why? And what is she going to try and do?"

"She is jealous that Bella is hanging out with us because we never let anyone in our 'group' and she thinks Bella and I are dating." He looked over at me and smiled.

Alice said, "Well you guys are going on a date on Friday, so that does mean you are kind of dating."

If I were human, I would be blushing like I was getting paid to.

Edward said, "You guys were listening in on our conversation?" He sounded half angry and half annoyed.

"Well duh!" Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes.

"What was Jessica planning to do to Bella anyways?" Jasper asked.

"Push her off the cliff in La Push, ram her with a car at 60 miles an hour . . . That kind of stuff and then she started plotting ways to crash mine and Bella's first date. I will tell you she had my funny ideas."

"Like what?" I asked being curious.

"She was going to throw popcorn at our heads if we went to the movies, get the waiter to dump a tray of food on you, and my personal favorite, rig a can of paint to fall on you head when you open the door to go into the restaurant," Edward said.

All of us were laughing so hard by know that we started to imagine how those things could go wrong and hurt Jessica. I could see blue and pink paint would get all over her clothes and her get popcorn stuck in her hair instead of mine at the movies. The laughter had started to die down and then Edward said, "I'd like to see her get to Paris in time to crash our date on Friday."

"You guys are going to Paris?!?!?!?!" Rosalie exclaimed while everyone else sat there open mouthed. I saw Alice put the pieces together and she under stood and said, "OH! I get it now!"

Everyone else still thought we were insane.

"I can teleport. I'll explain later because it all raps up into my life story that you will find out when we get to your house." Just as I said that, Edward pulled up in front of his house and it was time for me to meet Carlisle and Esme.

**AN: Ally here. Um, excuse my spelling mistakes. Reviews make me feel loved and I post when I feel loved so please review!**

**Peace out for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: You're a what?

Chapter 5: You're a what?

Still don't own Twilight and still haven't talked to Marie. I don't include Antarctica in the continents since no one really lives in Antarctica and it is way to cold. I people do they are freezing, so no Antarctica.

_Bella's POV_

I got out of the car and all I can say is, "Wow. This is so beautiful." As we were walking up to their house, a kind woman, with a heart shaped face said, "Thank you dear. I'm Esme," she then hugged me. I hugged her back because she seemed nice and to be polite. We walking in the living room and it was just as beautiful as the outside of the house. I saw a man with blond hair sitting on the sofa and I figured this must me Carlisle who I had found out from the car ride, was a doctor.

He said, "Hello I'm Carlisle. Welcome to our home. I can already see my children have taken a liking to you."

I smiled, "Hello, It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan."

"You can call me Carlisle," he said.

Esme said, "And please call me Esme, dear."

"Okay."

"Well sit down," Emmett said being rather rude, but I sat anyways.

"Well, Bella from what my children have texted and called me repeatedly today," he eyed his children who all looked around the room and Emmett whistled absentmindedly, "You have driven them crazy by wanting to share your story with all of us instead of them and then for Esme and I," Carlisle said.

"Well, I wanted to only tell my story once because it is kind of long," I turned to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rose, "I didn't mean to drive you all crazy. Sorry."

"Don't apologize Bella. It's are fault that we couldn't wait," Edward said.

"So, I don't explode from wanting to know could you please get started," Emmett whined.

"Emmett, you should be much nicer to Bella," she turned to me, "Sorry dear."

"It's fine. So how about I start from the beginning?"

"Please start, dear," Esme said.

"Okay well, have any of you heard of the Mediators?"

Everyone said, "Yes," at the same time.

"Well, my twin sister, myself, and my 4 half sisters are the new set of Mediators and we took over at the turn of the new millennium. I am the leader and the oldest."

Emmett took one second and said, "That's awesome! I knew you were going to have something cool to tell us!"

"Well, there are a lot of things that come with being a mediator. Like, how you have to break up fights, and make sure fight don't even start. Sometimes we have to fight against a certain group. So we have to keep the balance between vampires, werewolves, and sometimes humans if they get into things they shouldn't."

"Would you care to explain even more because for me I am curious about your eye color," Esme said.

"Okay well, all of the mediators are never human but we aren't werewolves or vampires. We are half vampire and half human. But I am not because I have a twin sister. I am ¾ vampire and ¼ human and my twin sister is ¾ human and ¼ vampire. Do you get that?"

All of them nodded their heads.

"So this is why my eyes are violet and not golden like yours. I am a vegetarian vampire like you but unlike you my eyes just turn lighter violet when I am full and then get darker when I need to feed. I have my mom's eye color from when she was human."

"That makes sense," Jasper said.

"So when were you born?" Alice asked.

"September 13, 1902 and I stopped aging when I was 17."

"I'm older than you," Edward said, "I'm just stating fact."

"You are?"

"Yes, I was born in 1901," he said inching ever so slightly closer to me; mind that fact he is sitting next to me.

"You aren't that much older that me."

"A year, give or take a few months," he said.

"So, can we ever meet your sisters?" Alice asked.

"Of course. Would you like to meet then right now?"

"You can do that?" Carlisle asked.

"When you are the leader, you can do pretty much anything," I stated.

Everyone laughed a little. I pulled out me very fancy custom phone that the government didn't know existed, for good reason. I texted my sisters to come to where I am right now. I looked up a few seconds later and 4 of my sisters had shown up.

"Where is Brina?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Who knows," Bridget said.

"Who cares," Bailey said.

"Hey, just because isn't very good at this yet and is always late and is a bad person and… Wait what was my point?" I asked.

"Something about how we shouldn't pick on Brina," Bridget said.

"You shouldn't pick on her."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," all of my sisters said at the same time.

"You just did," Bridget said.

"I'm the oldest of us so I can and you can't."

"That's a load of crap."

"No it isn't and Kyle and Kat pick on me, older brother and sister who are full vampires, Kyle picks on Kat and we all pick on Kyle so it's a delectate balance," I said and explained. "Brittney can you go get her?"

"Sure, but if I see something I don't want to and my brains turn to mush, I'm blaming you."

"Fine go ahead," but she was already gone.

"She can do that too?" Edward asked.

"We all can. It was my dad's power and we all have to same dad so we all got his power and it is easier because we don't have time to buy plane tickets to break up a fight happening right at that moment. It is also a mediator power but ours if stronger because we got it from our dad."

I looked up and there was Brittney and Brina and Brittney had a very annoyed look on her face and Brina looked, well pleased and ashamed at the same time.

"What is goin- Nah, I don't wan to know," I said.

All the Cullens laughed and my sisters just rolled their eyes.

"Okay well, these," I turned around a spread my arms to indicate the Cullens, "are the Cullens," I told my sisters. I then turned around and said, "Bridget is the one who looks like me but has blue eyes and red hair, Bailey is the one with dark brown hair that is like mine but it is short and strait and has almost black eyes, and Brittney is the one with blonde hair and light brown eyes. Brina is the one with dirty blond hair and medium brown eyes, and Brinkley is the one with bright green eyes and brown wavy hair," as I said their names, I pointed to them.

"Bridget watches Europe and some of Russia, Bailey watches Africa, Brittney does Asia and some of Russia, Brina does Australia, and Brinkley watches South America. We each live on the continent that we watch for trouble. You will figure out our powers along the way,"**(AN: Refer back to Chapter 1) **I told the Cullens.

I looked at my sisters. "And these are the Cullens. Emmett is the big guy who looks like he could crush us and the blonde one is Rosalie. Alice is the short pixie like person and Jasper is the blonde haired guy standing next to Alice. Carlisle is the other blonde haired guy who is standing next to Esme, the smiling women with brown hair. The bronze colored hair guy is Edward and just for the record Edward can read mind, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and sense emotions," I told my sisters as I pointed to each of them when I said their name.

Everyone said "Hi" at the exact same time. I looked over at my sisters.

"Well that's what I wanted to share with you, so you can go now," all of my sister except of Brina bid their goodbyes and said things along the lines of "I hope we can hang out more later," or "I wish I could stay longer but I can't and I will stay longer next time." But Brina didn't leave. She just kept eying Edward with a very lustful look in her eyes. Edward looked very uncomfortable.

I looked at Brina and then said, "Okay time for you to go now."  
I started pushing her out the door and she shouted, "Bye guys. Bye Edward!"

I teleported her back to Australia and then came back as soon as I was out the door.

"So those are my sisters. Sorry about Brina, Edward. She has 'issues' when she sees someone she likes. Sorry if her lust annoyed you Jasper. I will yell at her later for that. Sorry again Edward if she was mentally undressing you in her mind and if she was please tell me because then I can tell my father and she will get in big trouble," I looked really apologetic to Jasper and the Edward.

Edward and Jasper laughed and then Edward said, "She was."

"Sorry Edward," I said stepping closer to him.

I came about 5 inches from his face and asked, "Was she really mentally undressing you?"

He looked a little dazed but he managed to say, "Yes."

"Sorry Edward. Did I dazzle you?" I asked, feeling cocky.

He came about 3 inches from my face, "No," he said smoothly, "But did I dazzle you?" Damn it! He was getting me back for me question and I was very dazzled that he was 3 inches from my face to add to it.

I then, very shakily said, "N- No."

"Liar."

"I am not lying."

"Then why did your voice crack?"

"Fine! I lied! Happy Mr.?" I yelled

"Very."

At this point, we had both didn't care that his siblings and parents were watching us like hawks or at least I didn't.

"Why are you happy?" I asked curiously

"Because that means you must like me."

His sibling and parents all gasped at his statement and to be honest I don't know how he managed to say that with so much confidence even though it was true. I stared right at him and said nothing. I mean, just nothing. Not a word, not a sound. I couldn't even breathe. To my shock, he grabbed my face between his hands and pressed his lips against mine lips. I was very shocked at first, but then I kissed him back. It was perfect. How we fit together, like two puzzle pieces and I couldn't help myself. I put my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers into his hair. He put his hands around my waist pulling even closer to him and I mentally thanked him for that. I had forgotten that there were other people in the room until someone cleared their throat. I very quickly let go of Edward and took about 5 steps backward. I found out that Carlisle was the one who cleared their throat. While all of the other Cullens minus Alice, just sat there with their mouths open. Esme then pulled her face into a smile as if realizing something.

Alice spoke. "See why I waited to for you to find out for yourself instead of telling you this morning!"

She looked so proud of herself. I just stood there, in shock at what had happened. Let alone in front of Edward's parents. I gained my senses back from that kiss and said the most logical thing I could think of.

"Maybe I should go home now," I said it as half a statement and half a question.

"You certainly don't have to," Esme said, "In fact I would personally love to have you stay here longer." I figured it out. She had that proud mother smile on her face and then Carlisle got that proud father smile. His siblings even Rosalie looked like 6 year olds who just got what they wanted for Christmas.

"Am I missing something here? Because you and Carlisle," I looked at Esme when I said this, "have those proud parents smiles on your faces."

I turned to Edward's siblings, "And all of you, look like 6 year old at Christmas time.

"And trust me that is no where near the look I would get from my family. My father would be swearing saying he didn't raise me right and my mother would probably call me a lot of nasty words. My sisters would call me an idiot is every language they knew and Brina would be trying to rip my head off right now."

All of the Cullens, even Edward laughed.

"Okay, I am really missing something."

"Dear," Esme said, "We are so happy."

"Well, then why the heck are you happy because my parents would be swearing and saying they didn't raise me right, like I stated before."

"Well, Bella," Carlisle started, "Edward has never show any kind of interest in anyone since he was changed in 1918. So we are all very happy that he likes you."

Esme just got up and hugged me.

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so' Alice."  
"I'm going to say it anyways, I told you so Bella," she looked so proud and then stuck her tongue out at me.

Edward just kept looking anywhere but at me or anyone else for that matter.

"Edward," I started, "First please look at me. Second, I am not mad at you if that is what you think. Third, I need you to be honest with me. Do you like me?"

He looked right at me and said, "Well that depends if you like me back." He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Well- Wait a minute you said 'back.' That means you like me."

"I have got to choose my words more carefully, but yes, even though I just met you I already like you," he stated

I smiled. "That's good because I like you."

Alice, Rose, Esme, and Emmett said, "Awwwwww!"

He came over and kissed my forehead and then hugged me.

"Are you still going to go home now?" Rosalie asked.

"If you all want me to stay here, then I will," I said.

"You're staying," Edward said.

"Hey! We didn't vote!" Emmett complained.

"It doesn't matter because I wasn't going to listen to what you said anyways," Edward said.

I laughed and Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"What?"

"Can you teach me to skateboard now?"

I laughed again. "Alright but I got to go pop in to my house and go get you a board so you have to let me go."

"Nope. I'm coming with you."

"Okay Mr. Stubborn."

**AN: OMG! What did you all think of that?!?! I know I got then together quickly but I bugs me when stories take forever to get Edward and Bella together. REVIEW and I will give you virtual cookies!! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I am smart but can't spell.**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions, Fights, and Pain

Chapter 6: Questions, Fights, and a whole lot of Pain

I don't own Twilight and haven't talked to Marie. Blah. Blah. BLAH! You fill in the rest. Bella's outfit link is on our profile

_Edward POV_

I can't believe it! She likes me back. She really does. This been the best day in a long time. I don't know how someone so perfect like Bella could like me but she really does and now she is going to my how to skateboard.

Emmett thoughts filled my head. "_Edward is going to skateboard. This will be comical. I have go to get the video camera and then show this at the next school assembly- Oh crap! Eddie's listening! "Oh say can you-""_

I said, "You will do no such thing."

"You have to take all the fun out of immortal life don't you?"

"It is my job Emmy."

Bella laughed and it brought music to my ears. While Emmett was plotting my demise in his head, Bella said, "I'm going to have to pop over to my house so I can get you a skateboard so you are going to have to let go of me."

I said, "Nope. I'm coming with you."

"Alright then, close your eyes and walk forward."

I did and then the next second, Bella said "Open you eyes Edward."

I did and saw what had to be Bella's room. It had black walls and blue carpet. The walls were covered in posters and pictures and lots of things from around the world. Well, I guess if you can travel the world at any time and it only takes half a second, you can go a lot of places.

Bella walked right over to her bed, which was unneeded. She pressed some button and the wall behind me opened up and it revealed a room full of skateboards, ATV's, bikes, motorcycles, and cars. Lots and lots of cars.

"Welcome to my garage, Edward."

I looked around and was just amazed. There was at least a car from every brand and she most of her cars were very, very expensive. But then I realized something. I was alone with Bella. For the first time ever. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me and kissed her. She very quickly kissed me back this time, like she didn't need to think about it. My arms went around her waist and she pushed me so my back was against the wall. I realized then and there that there was something different about this kiss then the other kisses I had ever had. It felt right and perfect. It was like we belonged together. It made me wonder if she felt it too. I kissed her back again and then she whispered against my lips.

"Edward, we have to stop because your family probably wants to know where the hell we are."

I groaned and realized she was right. "Fine," I said unwillingly.

She was about to let go of me when I put my arm around her waist. It felt right.

"Since we are alone," she said and I groaned again because I didn't need her to remind me of that fact, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

I frowned.

"No, it's a good thing, I guess," she said.

"We, well, um, I don't know how to say this."

"Wait Bella," I said, "Before you say anything I want to ask you something."

"Okay you go first," she said.

"I know I just met you today but I want to ask if you, um, well wanted to be my, um, girlfriend?"

Man, was I nervous just to ask her that!

"You can stop worrying because my answer is yes and you are lucky that I like you and like to move fast in relationships because a normal person would of called you crazy and smacked you," Bella said.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "_My_ girlfriend."

She giggled.

"Well that makes me asking this much easier," she said as we were walking over to her huge skateboard collection.

"Can we not act like a couple around the town for about a week so that it would give us time in other people's eyes to go on a date and get together? Because that way we won't have people looking at us like we are crazy because I technically only met you today and if we start acting like a couple around town, people will think that we are crazy teenagers," my Bella asked. Did I just say my Bella?

"That's a good idea. I don't really want to do it but it is the smart thing to do so yes," I answered.

"Okay you pick a board you want to use while I go get changed because it is hard to skateboard in skinny jeans," she said.

"You can also get some for your family in case then want to learn too."

"Alright, I can that," I said.

"Great. I'll be right back."

I saw a cool black skateboard with graffiti on it that I go to use, I got Emmett a green board with different graffiti on it, and Jasper a dark blue board with different graffiti on it. I got Rose a bright red board with stars on it and Alice a pink one with hearts on it. Bella came back into the garage looking perfect. She looked at the boards I picked said, "Cool so ready to go?"

I put me arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear, "You know I think it is a crime to look that tempting."

"Edward, I think you are mistaken. I am in Converse, Aero sweat shorts, and a t-shirt," she said trying to correct me.

"I love it because it is simple and not like what Rose or Alice wear which is over the top," I stated.

"Okay, blind person. Grab 3 boards and I'll grab two. But make sure you have a free hand so you can hold onto me."

I laughed and grabbed all of the boards in one arm.

"I said three," Bella said.

"Well I am being nice so come here," I said while I pulled her towards me with my free arm.

"Now do your teleport thing," I said.

"Fine, you remember what to do?"

"Close my eyes take a couple steps forward and don't let go of you."

"Perfect."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it Bella said, "You can open your eyes now."

I saw my family all outside is shorts and t-shirts.

"I feel overdressed," I stated.

"There is an outfit on your bed already," Alice said.

I put the boards down on the ground and said "Thank you, Pixie!"

I ran up the stairs and changed at vampire speed and came down the stairs seconds later and went outside with everyone else. Bella came up to me and said, "Edward my board is still in your car."

I pulled the keys out of my pocket and said, "Here. Don't scratch my car though."

I dropped the keys into her hand.

"Territorial and careful about your car?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he is and I am surprised he actually gave you the keys because he won't even do that for any of us," Jasper said.

She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "What's so special about me? Why do I get to hold the keys and not even your family does?"

"You're just special and just go get your board before I change my mind about giving you the keys."

"Fine," she said.

I picked up the boards from the ground and handed it to the people who were riding them.

"We don't get the learn Bella?" Carlisle asked with some sarcasm

"Hey don't look at me! Your son picked the boards and could of gotten you some but he didn't," Bella stated.

"Thank you so much for rating me out Bella."

"No problem, Edward. I'll go get you two some boards," Bella said.

Before Esme could tell her not to bother she was already gone and I was attacked by a pixie from behind.

"Oh my gosh! You had the courage to ask her! I'm so happy! Bella is awesome! You finally found someone one!" Alice said while attacking me from behind.

I reached around and peeled the pixie off my back and set her on the ground. I was then attacked by Esme from the front.

"Alice is right Edward. It is great that you have found Bella. We are all so happy for you. From what I have heard from her so far, she is very polite and sweet."

"These are things that I already know, Esme. Now can you let go of me please?"

"Alright I will," Esme said and then let go of me.

Jasper was next, "You are so happy now and it is making me happy! Thank you for being happy." He gave me a brotherly hug.

I laughed at that then Carlisle said, "It's great that you found someone you really like Edward." He gave me a father to son hug.

Rosalie said, "Maybe you will become less serious all the time so maybe I can have a conversation with you were you don't talk about thing no one cares about." She did something that she never does. Rose gave me a hug like she was my sister.

Emmett tousled my hair and said, "Bells is awesome Eddie! I love her! Well not more than you but like a brother. Maybe you will get a sense of humor and will smile more and maybe not be a 108 year old virgin and not be such a-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I get the point Em. You should thank Bella and please don't crush her," I said.

I looked up and Bella was back.

"Did I miss the hug fest?" she asked.

"You missed Edward's 'Congrats to having a girlfriend for the first time in your immortal life' hug fest. Now you get your own hug fest!" Emmett said.

My whole family went over to hug Bella. Everyone hugged and thanked her and Emmett looked like he was crushing her until everyone heard a loud crack followed by, "Ouch! Crap! That hurts!" and more swear words coming out of Bella's mouth. I ran to her at vampire speed at saw she wasn't moving her whole left arm and I could see that her shoulder was dislocated.

I grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"Bella. What did he do to you besides dislocate your shoulder?" I asked her very franticly.

"He broke my left shoulder blade. But I will be fine in a minute because I heal fast so calm down Edward," she gave me a peck on the lips.

I let go of her face and did a full 180-degree turn so I was facing Emmett.

"I told you not to break her and what do you do? You break Bella!" I yelled at him.

Bella tried to grab my arm but I moved to fast so she missed and got a handful of air. I started walking towards Emmett.

"I'm sorry alright I didn't think I could break her! All right! I'm sorry just don't hurt me," he pleaded.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Bella. You broke her, not me."

Saying that he broke her reminded me that he did actually hurt my girlfriend so that sent another wave of anger through me. So I started to lash out at him again until I saw a hand on Emmett's chest and then felt a hand on mine.

"Right now, I'm not acting like your girlfriend, I'm going to act like I'm breaking up a fight as a mediator."

I felt a huge wave of calm flow through me and I turned around to nod a thank you to Jasper but when I did, he said, "Don't thank me because I didn't do it."

I looked at Bella and asked, "Bella did you do that?"

"Yes, I did," she said.

"Now this is a stupid fight because I am 100% fine now and I can tell that Emmett is sorry so you can relax, Edward. I forgive you Emmett," she said.

It amazed me how she calmed everyone down so fast and that she just stopped that fight be just her words.

"Impressed?" she looked at me.

"Very," I answered very honestly.

"It takes all of us plus Jasper's power working like crazy to get them to stop fighting. You can just touch both of then and say a few words and they calm down. You are something special Bella," Carlisle stated.

"Well, I used, basically, Jasper's power on steroids, but I have to touch a person for it to work," Bella said, "and I am a mediator."

"Wait, let me get this straight you can teleport and control emotions like Jasper?" Alice asked.

"And a whole lot of other things. My actual power is to be able to copy or permanently take other vampires powers," Bella stated while giving a weak smile.

"Okay! You are officially awesometastical!" Emmett said.

"Edward she is a keeper!" he said.

I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me. "Trust me Emmett, I know that already." I then kissed the top of Bella's head.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I am giving you a another chapter today! So two in one day! Thank you to all who have reviewed and looked and took the time to read my first story! Review to make me smile and be happy! Bella's sisters outfits for the last chapter, the links are on mine and Marie's profile!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cullens Skateboards Fun

Chapter 7: Cullens + Skateboards= Endless fun!

_Bella POV_

After Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, which was amazing because he is perfect, and after Emmett broke me. After I broke up the almost fight between Emmett and Edward, it was time to start with the first lesson on skateboarding with the Cullens.

Edward had already given everyone else their skateboards so I handed Carlisle and Esme their boards.

"Has anyone skateboarded before without a push from someone and did more than just ride down a flat sidewalk at snail pace?" I thought that was a perfectly innocent question and that at least one of them would have, but none of them had.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do," I stated.

"Well, Let's start with Alice because Edward already got a chance to ride with me earlier. So hop on the back so you can learn how to get your balance and not fall off in the process."

She hopped on the back and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Okay Bella. I'm ready," Alice said.

"Alright well hang on tight and for the love of Pete don't be a statue like your brother," I smiled jokingly at Edward.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny Bella," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and kicked off on the ground. I just started rolling around the Cullens' now empty garage. I started to gain a lot of speed and then I started to spin like I normally would but stopped because Alice was on. I stopped right in front of Jasper's feet.

"That was pretty good Alice. But not only do you have to move, you need to move with the board or else your still going to fall off. Why don't you just start practicing over there," I said as I pointed to a spot a little farther away from where I was showing and giving rides to everyone else. She grabbed her board and skated off or tried to but she settled on picking the board up and walking it over there.

"Alright Jasper your next and I don't care if you weren't planning on it because you are so hop on."

He did as he was told and grabbed onto my shoulders like Alice and I sped off. Jasper was a much better rider than Alice. He actually moved the board and me instead of being a statue or moving incorrectly. I dropped him off and he thanked me then grabbed his board and road of to join Alice.

"Okay Rosalie, your next."

"I already know what to do so you don't have to tell me and you can call me Rose like everyone else," she said.

All of the Cullens stopped stared and Jasper, forgetting he was still on a skateboard in motion, ran right into the garage door.

I laughed and then asked, "What?"

"Rosalie never lets anyone besides us call her Rose," Edward stated, "So it is a miracle."

"What? I may not like Edward a whole lot but I do like Bella somewhat," Rose said.

"Well thank you Rose for the almost complement."

"Your welcome Bella. Now let's get started."

I kicked off and road around with Rose and she was just as good as Alice, which was okay. I then came back with Rose and heaven help me on my ride with Emmett.

Edward came up to me and said, "If you don't make it out of your ride with Emmett I need to do something first."

He kissed me on the lips again and it sent my head through the clouds.

"I'm sorry you have to ride with him," Edward said looking sorry.

I asked, "What is he planning to do?"

"Trust me Bella, you don't want to know."

"Okay."

He kissed my forehead and then went back to stand next to Carlisle who raised an eyebrow at him.

Carlisle asked, "What was that about?"

"Emmett's mind has me worrying about her safety and life for that matter and you don't want to know what he is really thinking," Edward responded and then shuttered.

Emmett put his huge arms around my waist and then took them away.

"I better not do that," Emmett started, "Edward may just come and rip my head off."

"I just might," Edward said.

I laughed and Emmett put his hands very gently on my shoulders. I pushed off on the ground and started to gain speed and then Emmett started yelling "Weeee! This is fun!"

I stopped the board and said, "I am not riding with someone who acts like a 7 year old on their first rollercoaster. So either you behave or get off now. I don't have a preference."

Emmett said, "I'll behave. Man, you and Edward are made for each other because you both suck fun out of everything. I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No, you really shouldn't of because your ride is over because of that comment."

I shoved him off and rode back. I turned to Esme.

"You don't have to do this you know. I would love to see pictures of Emmett falling over and over again."

"Oh trust me dear, I want to," Esme said.

"Alright well then hop on."

She did and I took her around and she was a little stiff but not to bad. She hugged me and thanked me and grabbed her board and went off to join the others.

"Okay Carlisle. Your next."

He hopped on and put his hands on my shoulders. It turned around and looked at him.

"Since you said I don't have to call you Dr. Cullen, can I call you Carlie?' I said giving a weak smile.

"You may be Edward's first girlfriend in his immortal life, and I may like you as a friend to my children and Edward's new girlfriend, but you aren't that lucky," he said chuckling.

"Alright fine then Carlisle. Let's get started."

I took him around and he thanked me and got off. He then grabbed his board and joined everyone else.

"Do I get another turn even though I already had a short one at school?" my Edward asked. Wait did I just call him my Edward?

"Sure, you do but you better hang on tight."

"I have no problems going that," he said.

"Then let's go."

He hopped onto the back of my board and put his arms tightly around my waist. He then kissed the top of my head and I sped off. I decided to make his ride a little more fun so I went a little faster. I then threw in a few tricks and a couple more spins and then I stopped him right in front of his board.

"That was so much fun, Bella," Edward said.

"You were much better this time around then the last."

"Let's go join your family," I said and then skated off.

He followed me and we road to where his family was. He put his foot down to stop himself and I leaned back on my board and grinned it to a halt on the back part of my board.

"Show off," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. I then looked at the rest of his family who had come over to thank me for that. I said no problem to each of them and decided it was time for them to learn something useful.

"Okay well that went pretty good. That next thing I think you all should learn is how to get a good push off or start off."

I then showed it to then and followed each step through as I did it. We were all in the garage learning and having fun.

We shared stories and then it was time for us "kids" to go and do the homework on the lessons we have heard a million times. Everyone went off into their pairs to do their homework. Edward took my books from me and had his all in one arm and healed my hand with the other as he led me up the stairs to his room. We ended up in his room and it was music oriented. It had the perfect acoustics and he was probably that only person who had more music than I did.

"Wow, you are the only person I have met that has more music then I do."

"You love music too?"

"Of course! If someone doesn't love music and lots of it then they are just plain crazy."

He laughed and said, "I agree and as much as I would love to discuss music with you we have to do homework that we already know the answers to."

I laughed and started doing my homework. Edward was doing his too but he then asked me "Who are your favorite artists?"

"Evanescence, Paramore, Debussy, Nickelback, Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Julianne Hough, Coldplay, Lifehouse, Panic at the Disco and a few others. What about you?"

"You took all of mine plus you added a few."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently we love the same music."

"Apparently we do."

"What are your parents like?"

"That's an odd question."

"I know but I am curious."

"I will tell all of you tomorrow. It is a really long story," I said.

He chuckled and put away his books at the same time I finished my last sheet of homework. I put my books away. He came closer to me on his sofa and he kissed me very gently on the lips. It was perfect.

He said, "Sorry I just had to do that."

"Don't apologize. You do that anytime."

"Anytime?"

"Well you know when it will get yours or my head ripped off would not be a good time but I am 100% okay with you doing that."

Then, Edward and I played 20 questions and I learned so much about him. I think even after knowing him for one day, I am falling for a guy I have know for a day.

**Ally Note: So what do you all think? Tell me and review. HIT THE GREEN BUTTON! Tell your friends about this story too. I will give you all virtual slices of cake! (Imaginary of course) Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes, I am not very good at typing or spelling so the grammar is bad. Sorry for both of the past chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

Chapter 8: Questions

Don't own Twilight. Haven't talked to Marie. You come up with something clever because I am too lazy. Outfit link on profile.

_Bella POV (I like writing in her POV better)_

I learned a lot about Edward. He is great. It has been one week and I came the day before Easter Break, which is 2 whole weeks long here. It's great. We are going to Paris tomorrow. As much as I would love to stay here in his arms forever, I have to go get changed. I sat up, consequently, pulling myself out of Edward's arms.

"I would love to stay here," I started, "but I need to go get changed."

"Can't you go later? It's only 5:00am."

"Better to go now then later."

"Fine."

"I'll come back after I change and get a little meal from my kitchen alright?"

"Alright, I'll change to," Edward said.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to my house by teleportation. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of animal blood from the fridge and gulped it down. I then went to brush my teeth. I went into my closet and pulled out a cute outfit. It was a blue Hollister t-shirt, a black sweatshirt with a design on it, jean capris, knee high black Ugg boots, silver star stud earrings, a peace sign ring, and a gray and black striped scarf. I left my hair down and put a plain black headband in it and teleported back to the Cullens house. Everyone was in the living room.

"Good Morning, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Good Morning, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and hey again Edward."

"Hello Bella," Esme said.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said while getting right in my face, "I didn't get to hang out with you this whole first week of break because Eddie boy kept you all to himself!"

Emmett gave me a big bear hug but was careful not to break me this time.

"Emmett, Bella doesn't look like she is enjoying that," Esme said.

He put me down. I thanked Esme.

"No problem, dear," she responded after I thanked her.

"Well, Bella why don't you tell us more about yourself because we really didn't learn a lot about you this week. But I'm sure that Edward knows everything you are about to say," Carlisle suggested.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we all just go around and ask one question and then go back around until we run out of easy questions for you," Jasper said.

"I am going to have a meeting with my sisters at noon and then, I am going to have to break up a vampire/vampire fight at 1:00pm. Copying Alice's power has its benefits. So we can stop whenever," I said.

"You copied my power? When?" Alice asked, "I don't mind but I am curious."

"Yes, when you were riding on the skateboard behind me to learn balance."

"Cool!" Alice said.

"Did you copy mine?" Edward asked.

"No," I said.

"I don't mind," he said.

"I might, it's just that you power is very hard to copy because it is so complicated. Alice's power is very straightforward and easy. Your has many parts to it because you have so many restrictions and open doors to your power at then same time so it would require all of my focus. You can access different parts in people's brain, and it is just very complicated. If you want to I can but I would rather do it later," I said.

"It's up to you. I don't care if you do or don't. I just figured it might help you at some point," Edward said.

"It would so I might copy your power later. So are we ready to start the actual questions? Rose you can start," I said as I sat down beside Edward and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"What your full name?" Rosalie asked.

"Temperance Renesmee Isabella Marie Swan."

"That's beautiful name. Why don't you go by Temperance?" Esme asked.

"All of my sisters minus Bridget have first names that begin with a 'B' and Bridget and I didn't so we used one of our middle names. If you meet my mom, I hope you never do, she will call me Temperance. She won't call me Bella. She just won't. She says that she can tolerate calling me Tempi because it is short for Temperance but she says that she named me Temperance and that's what she is going to call me," I said.

"Oh okay," Esme said, "Carlisle, it's your turn."

"What degrees do you have for collage?"

"Way too many. To name a few, I have degrees in law, forensic anthropology, journalism, and technological engineering to name a few. Twice I went on sports scholarships. And there are 3 other degrees that I didn't name. Right now I am almost done with my doctorate in forensic anthropology. I have worked for the FBI."

"Wow," is all Carlisle said.

"I love to learn different things. I'm going to regret this but, Emmett it's time for your question."

"What's sports do you play?" Emmett asked.

"I was volleyball, soccer, gymnastics, swimming, and softball and baseball and basketball and football as hobbies. I went got scholarships for volleyball one time and soccer the other time. Alice your up."

"Can I see your closet later?"

"Sure you can all come and see me house. Jasper it's your turn."

"Have you been in a war like one of the World Wars because you seem like the kind of person who would be?" Jasper asked.

"Both World War I and II. What war did you fight in?"

"How did you guess that I fought?" Jasper asked.

"Only a soldier would ask that."

"I fought in the Civil War," he said.

"I have to ask, Yankee or Confederate?"

"Confederate," he said proudly.

I got up and went over to Jasper and put me hand up for a high five.

"Confederacy should of won."

He high fived me then said, "Edward she is a keeper!"

"Oh trust me Jazz, I already knew that," Edward said.

I sat back down next to him and gave him a kiss on the check.

"What's your question Edward?" I asked him.

"Why doesn't my power work on you?"

"I basically have a shield around my mind that blocks all mental powers. I can take it down but I choose not to," I said.

"Will you ever take it down so that I can read your mind?"

"Hey! You can't go over one question like Jasper because they were having a conversation," Emmett said.

"This a conversation too. So shut up Emmett," Edward said.

I laughed and said, "Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?"

"It's killing me not to be able to know what you're thinking so yes," Edward said.

"Fine," I said and then I took my shield.

"I can read your mind," he said and then he kissed my forehead.

"Happy?"

"Completely. Can you leave it like that or the rest of the questions?"

"Fine."

"Thank you Bella," he said and then he kissed my head and put his arm around my waist.

"Esme, your up again since Rose went to go and sit by Emmett," I said.

"Why did you say that you hope we don't have to meet your mom?" she asked. I groaned.

"My mom isn't in my life a lot. Neither is my dad. I'll tell that story later," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"Carlie, I mean Carlisle, it's your turn."

"Don't call me Carlie. What do you do for a living now?"

"I defend my dissertation for my doctorate in forensic anthropology in 4 weeks, I think it's 4," I answered. "Emmett's turn, again," I said.

"Will you teach me how to play football better and not pop the ball when I try and kick it?"

I laughed and then said, "Sure, Emmett. Rose your turn."

"Do you have any other family besides the ones we met?"

"My family is crud now and forever. My dad's name is Charlie and he is a thief, con artist, liar, and a murderer. My mom is a thief name Renee. I haven't seen either one of them in over 40 years. I haven't heard from either of them in over 20 years. I have these weirdoes that are supposed to be my parents and they are so not. They aren't even freaking related to me! We call the guy Bullwinkle Brain and we call the girl Airhead. Their real names are Daren and Tessa. I hate them. They are so stupid! I have met bread smarter than the two of them put together. My parents swear they love me. Yeah, right! They would have put me with smart, nice, and caring people not two stupid morons! I have an older brother of sister named Kyle and Kat. They are both my full-fledged siblings none of this half sister stuff. I had another sister name Prue but she was killed by the Volturi. Her daughter is alive and is half vampire and half human and named Phoebe. My real parents are both vampires and I have absolutely no clue if they are alive or not. I also have absolutely no need or want to find out," I said.

"Now I get why you wanted to tell everyone at the same time," Edward said.

"I would trade anything to have anywhere near close to the family you all have. You all aren't killers."

"We kind of are. Emmett, Edward, and I have all killed people," Jasper said

"No one in here has shot anyone in the head, took their brains and eyeballs out and then covered in blood and feed them to dogs. My dad did that to 'protect his family.' I can protect myself. He killed two people like that 3 years ago. I never saw him but I knew it was him. He left a dolphin, my mom's favorite animal and a note saying. 'My name is Henry Johnston.' It was my dad's hand writing," I said.

"They couldn't just arrest him?" Carlisle asked.

"They can't find him. He disappeared and killed one other person who was after Kyle, Kat, Bridget, and I. They also can't go be handwriting but I knew it was him," I said. "I will turn him in if I see him again. My father or not, he is a murderer."

"Bella, he is your father," Alice said.

"A lying, stealing murderer! That's what he is! Nothing more, nothing less, it is who he is. As far as I am concerned, he never acted like my father so he isn't my father until he acts like one," I said. Edward, it's your turn," I said still very annoyed. Edward pulled my into his lap and let me relax onto his chest.

"Well, can you name some if the powers you have?"

"I have all of my sisters powers so I can control element and weather, talk to animals, control minds, and blow things up are what was a sister of mine sister and I can do. We can all teleport too. I can freeze objects but not like ice freeze like make then stop in the position they are in and stay that way until I unfreeze them. I can levitate, move objects with my mind, sense other vampire's power and I can tell when people are telling a lie. I can control emotions to a crazy point where it's like Jasper on steroids, and I am working on my duplications power that I picked up a little while ago but it is hard. I have Alice's power and have copied Jane and Alec powers from the Volturi. Those are the ones I use the most or are easy to describe."

"Wow, Bella that's a lot," Emmett said.

"Yeah, and it comes with a hell of a lot of responsibility too."

All of the Cullens laughed.

"Hey Bella?" Rose said.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Can we go to your house now?"

"Sure. It will be faster to teleport you guys so I will take you 2 at a time and when you get there, don't touch anything until I get back with everyone else."

"Okay for me to teleport you need to grab my arm, close your eyes and take a couple steps forward. If it moves I can jump it. Jumping is what you refer to as teleporting. So Carlisle and Esme your first."

They each grabbed on of my arms and closed their eyes.

"Now take a couple steps forward," I told them.

I thought about it, and I was in my house.

"Wow," is all they said.

"You can just sit here until I bring everyone else," I said as I pointed to the couches.

They sat and I left and went back to their house.

"Jasper and Alice, your next."

They did what Carlisle and Esme did and we were back at my house and then I came back and grabbed Emmett and Rose. As soon as we were at my house Emmett said, "Cool!"

"I have get Edward but I'll be right back."

I jumped back and found Edward waiting for me. He put his arm around my waist.

"Bella, I care about you," he said out of the blue.

"Edward," I looked at him. "You are so sweet and caring. I don't deserve to be your girlfriend."

"That's where you're wrong. I don't deserve to be your boyfriend."

"We are going to end up arguing about this for forever so, how about we just go to my house now?"

"That's a good idea or before Emmett reports us missing to the FBI."

I laughed and jumped/teleported with Edward to my house.

**AN: So, this chapter was very long. I hope you all like it. I took some of the inspiration for Bella's teleportation power from my one of my favorite movies, **_**Jumper. **_**If you haven't, you should see it. Review and you get a virtual cupcake! Bella's outfit link in on our profile and I am sorry about grammar or spelling mistakes. I am not very good at typing. I get an idea and then I type so fast I type the wrong word. I red it over, sorry if I missed stuff!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bella's House

Chapter 9: Bella's House

Don't own Twilight. It's Stephenie Meyer's. I have created some of my own characters. Outfit link for new character on profile. Going to talk to Marie. Note to self: Talk to Marie.

I am responding to a comment that was made. I like to do this, so no one is bothering me. Edward is less of a gentleman for two reasons.

It annoyed to crap out of me throughout the books. Being a gentleman is nice and all, but it was to the extreme in the books. I can change that in my story because it did annoy me. I spent a lots of time when I red _Eclipse _saying to the book, "Stop being so careful! You can relax a bit! She isn't that fragile! She can protect herself! Come on!" Yeah, I am weird, but not the point.

Bella isn't that breakable in this story, so he doesn't have to be as careful. This Bella is a different Bella, of course she is. Her attitude towards life is like, "I am going to live forever, SWEET! I am going to be ¾ vampire, Awesome! I am going to fall for a guy, sure!" She just takes thing as they are thrown at her.

So I changed Bella and Edward to fit my story. I mean, a complete gentleman and a butt-kicking mediator? That doesn't sound right. So, if I go too far, tell me your ideas! I love comments, both bad and good. I have written a lot of chapter but if you all don't like the direction of the story, easily changed. Plus, the story is changing fast; so just tell me what you all think. Do you like it; hate it, okay with it? Too fast or too slow more action, or less action, Edward to be more gentleman or less of one, all of your comments mean a lot to me. Just give me suggestions!

_Edward POV_

Bella had jumped us back to her house and this was the first time I had seen anything other than her room or the garage. The rest of her house was beautiful. Her whole house is beautiful.

Esme said, 'This is a gorgeous home you have dear."

"Thank you Esme," she said.

She walked away from and to the wall. Why is she walking towards a wall?

"Jen," she said, "keyboard please."

"Yes, Bella," her house said.

"Bella," I said, "your house talks?"

"Among many other things, yes," my angel said. Wait of second first I call her my Bella and now my angel? I am loosing it.

She went over and plugged in her phone into the weirdest looking charger I had ever seen but her phone was cool but I had never seen it before.

"What's up with your phone? I have never seen a phone like that before," Emmett said.

"It's custom. It is special because it is off the government grid so they track my phone or my laptop or things like that. People finding me is a major problem. People used to look for me and occasionally found me on an off chance so this kind of thing," she said gesturing to her cell phone and house, "helps with that."

"Which branch of the government do you hat the most?" Emmet asked.

"The CDC. They keep trying to cure me of diseases that I don't have. It's annoying," she explained.

I laughed.

"Why do they want your blood in the first place?" Jasper asked.

"They think I am on steroids because of the very strong grip that I acquire. So they take a blood sample to test for steroids or drugs or stuff like that. I don't actually listen to these people. I am too busy looking for the exits, entrances and who has a passkey and thing like that," she said while typing something into the keyboard that came out of the wall.

"Oh," I said.

She typed something else into the computer and part of the wall because screen and Bella put these special, weird looking gloves on and it turned out that the part of the wall was a giant touch screen. She started searching through files and files of things and believe me when I say that there was a lot and that doesn't came anywhere near to how many files she was searching through. I saw a file off to the side that was labeled "The Cullens."

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why does this file have our family's name on it?" I asked.

"I have files, jobs, bios, looks, personality traits, powers, mates, and things like that on all of the vampires in America. Your family, being the largest in America and the second largest coven in the world, you are bound to have a lot of information. Trust me when I say that there is nothing to personal in there. Just for the record Edward and Jasper had the most crap that I had to read," Bella said.

"What kind of 'crap'?" I asked.

"Mostly, the names of every person you have ever killed. Your life stories are also the longest and some of the most confusing that I have ever red. The bios that I have just touch on the main points, so there is nothing really special in there about you or any of you in particular. Just very basic personality traits and likes and dislikes. It also tells your story as a family but again only major points nothing special."

"Every person we have ever killed?" Jasper asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, every person." Bella said, "Edward I'm actually impressed by your record." She smirked a little.

"Why? It's awful and horrible. I killed a lot of people," I said, shocked.

"Yes, but you only killed criminals. I had never seen anyone try and stay true to his or her nature as a vampire but still try and be good at the same time. I actually found it rather impressive. You definitely tried to please everyone at the same time," she said.

"I never thought of it that way," I said truthfully.

"I can help people see other ways to look at things because I have to look at my life most of the time like that."

"Why? Your life seems kind of cool," Emmett said.

"Well, I have an awful habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I get body slammed and thrown into buildings and other vampires for that matter. I get hit a few too many times. Cars have hit me too many times. I have even been buried alive. So I get hurt a few too many times to not have to look at it a different way. That's why when you hurt me; I cussed a bit but nothing else. I am used to the pain because in a fight I will get every bone in my body broken at least once more like 2 or 3 times each, probably anyways. I normally wouldn't have done anything when my shoulder blade broke but I am prepared usually and I wasn't then." she said.

"Could you please not talk about you getting hurt in front of me?" I asked.

"Sure. The CDC are the people I find very annoying, got a few wacko tests back in the 1987 but there is nothing else out there."

"Alright well on that note, who wants to see that rest of the house?" she asked.

She led us through her house and Esme fell in love with Bella's kitchen, all of us guys fell in love with the shooting range underground. Alice and Rose screamed when they saw her closet. Rose went crazy when she saw Bella's garage. She asked to look under the hood of every car and Bella let her so she managed to make all of us happy.

We were all laughing and having fun when Bella's phone rang. It was playing "Here We go Again" by Demi Lovato.

"That's Cass," she said while getting up.

"Who's Cass?" Emmett asked me.

"Her best friend," I answered.

We could all hear the conversation clearly

(The phone conversation)

"Hey Cass. What's up?"

Cass then screamed, "I'm getting married!"

Bella then pulled the cell phone very far away from her ear.

"Are you marrying Josh?"

"Yes!" Again, Cass screamed.

"Congrats," Bella said.

"I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"If you want me to, I will."

"Thank you so much! You're the best Tempers!"

"Don't call me that!"

"It's fun," Cass whinnied.

'Then it is fun to call you Casper."

"You know I'm kidding Bella."

"Sure I do Cass."

"Alright well I got to go. See you later Tempers!"

"Don't call me that! Bye Casper!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too, Cass!"

They both laughed.

"Alright, bye Temp. Love you girl!"

"Bye Cass. Love you too, girl. Peace out!"

Cass laughed then said, "Peace out!"

Bella laughed then put her phone back. She was going to walk right by me and go sit way away from me. I didn't like that idea so I grabbed her around her waist.

She screamed and then said, "Edward!"  
"Bella!" I screamed back.

"Where do you think you are going?" I whispered in her ear.

"To go sit down," she said.

I pulled her and sat her on my lap.

"Your sitting over hear were I can help you plot the right angle to thrown stuff at Emmett's head."

"Hey!" Emmett screamed.

"I was going to go to the shooting range and then miss and hit him in the head," Bella said.

I laughed and said, "I like this idea."  
"Alright then, do you want to go to the boring shooting range or the laser tag area?"

"You have a laser tag area?" Jasper asked.

"Doesn't everyone?"

We all laughed and Bella got up and started walking away.

"Are you all coming or not?" she asked.

I got up and walked over to her. I couldn't resist giving her a little kiss.

"Now kids, no PDA on school property," Emmett said, imitating the Forks High School principal. Everyone laughed. They all came and joined us and Bella grabbed my hand as she started to run down the hallway so she pulled me down the hallway. I started laughing and I heard Esme say, "Wow, one week and they are already like that. It is great to see Edward laughing and smiling. Even if he doesn't know it she is special to him."

I thought about what Esme said and I realized she might my right. She is special to me, I just don't know how yet.

"Are you in daydream land or something?" Bella voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Come on everyone. You're all slower than Edward!" she shouted behind me as we ran down, a human pace, the really long hallway.

Everyone had caught up with us and we were still running down the hallway at human pace when Bella suddenly stopped at a random door down the hall. In the process, she yanked my arm and caused Emmett to run into Jasper's back, which cause them both the fall down and slide 10 feet on the hardwood floors. All of us minus Emmett and Jasper laughed and Rose and Alice went to help them up and when they reached their hands down to help Jasper pulled Alice to the floor with him and Emmett pulled Rose to the floor. That all caused Bella and I to keel over on the floor with laughter.

"Carlisle," Esme said, "our kids have all lost their minds."

"I agree," Carlisle said.

"And now you are going to give us a fake gun to shoot at each other. That was very smart guys," Emmett said while getting up.

"You two are bad parents. Tisk, Tisk, Tisk," Emmett finish now that he had gotten all the way up and was back to the door with the rest of us.

We all laughed. Bella reached down. It was really dark even for a vampire then Bella flicked on the lights and I think that Emmett fell in love all over again.

It was one of the coolest places I had ever seen. It was huge and it was filled with walls, twist, turns, nets, platform, ropes, pipes, inclines, and other things everything was painted black or dark green or brown so you would fit in great if you had worn camouflage.

"Okay, the gear is in hear, so come on," Bella said.

We all walked in and Bella explained the rules to us. She pushed a button and the wall opened up to reveal the vests and guns but there was also a camouflage outfit for us each of us with a pair of night vision/rear view glasses for us to use to see.

Bella screamed and I turned around to see why. Emmett had picked her up and was giving her one of his death hugs.

"Emmett! Put me down!" Bella screamed.

"Nope! And just for the record, you are one of the coolest people I have ever met!" he said.

"Thank you Emmett and to show that you can, oh I don't know, put me down!"

"Fine, you are so like Edward."

"I see nothing wrong with that so go and get changed there are stalls right in there," Bella said pointing to the open door on the other side of the room. Before I went to go get changed, I need to do something I haven't gotten to do right today. I grabbed Bella before she went to change and I pressed my lips to hers. She responded by dropping whatever she was carrying and put her arms around my neck and knotting her fingers in my hair.

I put my hands on her waist that's when I heard, "Whoa, guys come and look at this!"

That statement came from Emmett. Bella and I quickly stepped away from each other, leaving about 3 feet between us.

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming," Alice said.

**So, how am I doing? REVIEW PLEASE AND TEL YOUR FRIENDS. The song is "Here We go Again" by Demi Lovato. You will get a… um, a virtual ice cream cone for reviewing! SO REVIEW!! Tell me what you think, press the green button and answer my questions. I was thinking about posting a character page. As in, I find the people I image my characters to look like, actresses and actors. Do you all want me to do that? Review an answer! Sorry for grammar and spelling. I am a bad typer! I tend to type me and my all mixed up. Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: Emmett is so Dead!

Chapter 10: Emmett is so dead!

Don't own Twilight. Got to talk to other person. Outfit link on profile.

_Bella POV_

That is officially one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me. All of the Cullens are in the doorway even Carlisle and Esme!

Alice said, "Whoa. I didn't see that coming."

"I thought you said that then weren't going to kiss?" Rose said.

"He had not even thought of it let alone made the decision to do that," Alice said.

"I'm just going to stick with whoa," Jasper said.

"I'm going to say…" Emmett started while I put my hand up to stop him.

"Think about your neck before you say whatever you were going to say," I said.

"I'm going to say it anyways. DUDE! That's weird. I think Edward is going to squash me on the PDA thing at school soon," Emmett said.

Edward just shook his head and looked as if he was thinking about what to do.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes Bella?"

"Think about what you are going to say to your family because you don't want your family to hate you. It feels awful. Trust me, I know because I have made Kyle hate me for a while okay?"

"Thanks Bella."  
"And don't do anything that will make me have to use the mediator voice and attitude on you."

He laughed a little and said, "I'll try."

He took a big unneeded breath and said, "What is wrong with you people? Is it the new game to butt in on my private life? If it is, I hate it. So just back off! I'd like to be able to kiss me girlfriend without it being displayed to my family! There's a reason it is called a private life, so butt out! What I do isn't any of your business!"

"How did I do at trying to be reasonable and calm?" he asked me.

"You said everything in the same exact tone I used with Kyle and had the same meaning of butt the hell out of my life as I said or what I thought was safe to say to my brother that got him mad at me for 3 years and he would talk to me and he wouldn't even be in the same room as me!" I said, "But other than that, you did great."

He looked at his family and said, "I love you all. I really do but-" put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Never, repeat never, say what you were about to say," I said.

I removed my hand from his mouth.

"What Edward's trying to say is that he loves you all a lot and he doesn't want to hurt you and he loves having you in his life but his doesn't want to in his personal life. That's something personal where family doesn't belong but occasionally they get in and it's for the best but this isn't one of those times. He wants you in his life just not in his personal life and he cares about you all a lot. I can see that. He more so wants his parents out of his personal life more than anyone else but followed closely but Emmett," I said. "There Edward. That wasn't hard."

"I'm not as good with words as you are," he said.

Then he looked at his family, "Do you get it?"

"We get it Edward. We're sorry," Esme said for both her and Carlisle.

"And we are sorry Bella," Carlisle said.

"None of us are used to the idea that Edward has a girlfriend so it's different for us. Especially since, I can tell that he really likes you and you really like him to be his girlfriend after knowing him for a day," Alice said, "I hope we can be friends."

"I forgive you guys and we can be best friends Alice but you have to share that title with Cass," I said.

She came out of the doorway and came to me, "I can do that." Alice gave me a 'best friends that stopped fighting kind of hug'.

"We are all sorry," Jasper said.

"I will try and stay out of yours and Eddie's love life, Tempers. I'll try but I can't make any promises," Emmett said.

"Don't call me Tempers!" I said.

"And don't call me Eddie! Oh and thanks Alice!" Edward said sarcastically.

"No problem! She was going to find out you really like her sooner or later," Alice said.

"I have to thank you too! Note my heavy sarcasm in my voice," I said.

"No problem! He was going to find out sooner or later," Alice said.

"Did you work on that speech or something?" Rose said.

"Was it good?" Alice asked.

"Annoying more than anything else," Edward and I said at the exact same time.

We laughed while everyone else looked at us like we were crazy.

"Did you two rehearse that?" Jasper asked.

"No," we said at the same time.

"Then you two are made for each other," Jasper said.

Edward came over next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

He whispered in my ear, "_My_ girlfriend."

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, lets go play now but Edward and I have to change first," I said and my house phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Brina," she said and I groaned.

"What Brina?" I asked.

"I need a favor," she said.

"Depends on the favor."

"Well, I need you to teach me how to get into a club you so can't get into. You are good at this!"

"You mean, flirt with the bouncer," I corrected.

"Yeah, I have seen you do it before. He was putty in your hands! You really are good at everything," she said.

"Stop buttering me up, but in this case, you are doing a good job. I'll teach you next week," I said.

"Sweet! Can I also borrow some cash?" she asked.

"How much?"

"25 grand," she said.

"Why?"

"I need to pay the office back for ruining the walls and window and door and more," she said.

"Yeah, sure. You know the safe combination. Come and get it whenever," I said.

"Thanks! Best sister ever!" she said and hung up.

"Sure, only when you need a favor do I become the best sister. Twisted person, then again, I do things like that," I mumbled.

"You twist people for person gain?" Esme asked.

"Okay! Conversation for later! I promise, I am not twisting any of you and never would," I said.

I walked into the changing stall that I had put in here because it is a long walk back to a room to change in. The outfit I had bought for laser tag well for the girls is cute. It is a short sleeve camo sweatshirt, a black tighter fitting Nike tank top and a black and grey camo sports' top underneath. Camo cargo shorts than you can tie up shorter than knee length if you want to, a camo hat, all black gloves and camo Velcro shoes. I decided that about halfway through the game, I was going to tie that shorts up to about mid-thigh or so. I knew it would drive Edward crazy but I will spare him for now. I walked out and Jasper covered Edward's eyes and steered him right into a wall. I laughed and Edward said, "Ouch! Watch where you are steering me!" That was followed by a few mumbled swear words and Esme saying, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen watch your language!" and everyone else's laughter. He said, "Yes, Esme." I laugh a little more.

Rose and Alice each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the hallway and Esme followed us.

"Alice saw your plan and we love it! So we are going to do it too! Esme are you in?" Rose said.

"Yes, this could be fun," she said.

"Perfect. But I kind of thought of a way to make it better."

She whispered it in my ear and I nodded to her in agreement. **(AN: I know and you don't! Ha, ha! You will find out later!)** This was going to be fun.

We walked back into the room and all of the guys were changed and looking nice especially Edward. Well, maybe that was just I, but I don't care. He was staring at me.

I asked him, "What?"

"Nothing, Bella," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay. We are going in pairs so that would be Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and I. So your goal is to have to high total combined number of hits as a pair. You can hit the front, back, shoulders, and the 2 sensors on the gun on the gun and vest. Your vest will talk to you and I have to new kind that are sleek and comfortable and can sustain weight. So you can run, roll, duck, cover, anything pretty much goes. You can't hit people or try and trip them or throw stuff at them. The temperature will go crazy so it can be 110 degrees or 20 degrees or anything in between. So hopefully you get it. Do any of you have any questions?" I said.

"No one, awesome alright. Everyone but your partner is your enemy. There will be robots coming out with bonus targets and things. Hit them on the target. You guys can all go to your teams assigned post or landing up high that you can't be shot at but you can't stay there the whole time and you need to know your pass code so that you can get in but no one else can."

I handed each team a piece of paper.

"I don't know these because they change each time. So let's go!"

We all went to our different posts. The voice came on the speaker saying, "Welcome. You were already told the rules. But you need to know that your post has a map for each of you. You and your partner have to stay within 25 feet of each other or you will lose points. You vest will beep in your earpiece if you get 20 or more feet away from your partner. You have 20 minutes per round. You may begin."

The beep went off. I looked for the map.

"Don't you already know the course?" he asked me.

"I haven't played in a while. Can you stick the map in your pocket?"

"Yeah sure. And by the way Bella, you look great."

"You think I look great in anything."

"That's true but I really like this."

I laughed and said, "Unless your vest goes says 'MAJOR ALERT' into he head phone do not speak above a whisper."

"Alright, you're the one who has played before."

"You have never played?"

"No."

"Well, then it's a good thing you met me."

"I know it's a good thing but for other reasons."

"Name a few."

"You have made me happy. You have made me laugh. I know how to have fun now. Just to name a few of the many reasons."

It suddenly got really cold in here.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the temperature changes like crazy," Edward said.

"Yeah, it's something I thought would be cool if the temperature changed."

Edward came up closer to me and then the floor gave way. We screamed but I landed on something that wasn't ground and I look down to see what it was. It was Edward.

"Ouch," Edward said.

"Good thing I had the soft landing."

"Yeah. How do we get out of here?"

"Follow me," said getting off on him a pulling him to his feet by his shirt all in one motion.

We walked for a long time down the hallway and we finally came to the vine that we had to climb. It was taller than I remembered.

"Can you jump us to the top?" Edward asked.

"This room neutralizes all powers like that so that people can't cheat. So we have to climb that old fashion way."

"Alright," he said while reaching up and he started climbing the rope at vampire speed and I followed so we were at the top in 10 seconds. That when I saw someone.

"Edward, look." I said and pointed. "It's Emmett and Rose. Lets go get them!"

"Lets go."

We ran at vampire speed around the corners and that's when I noticed something.

"Edward."

"What Bella?"

"You're really fast. Much faster than normal."

"Thanks Bella," he said and then he gave me a quick peck on the lips. Our fort/post was right next to us now.

"Hey Edward," I looked at him, "our platform is right there do you want to go there for a minute?"

"That's a good idea."

I looked up at the clock in the ceiling as was walking up. And I noticed that there was 14 minutes left. Edward punched in the pass code and we went it and there was a surprise for us there. There were 2 bottles of blood for us to drink to help replenish our energy.

"Sweet, my favorite," he said as he sat down and took a sip of it.

"Mountain lion?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"It's my favorite too," I said.

"Really?"

"Really."

The temperature was heating up like crazy. I looked up at the scoreboard and saw that no on had any points yet. I looked at Edward and saw he had finished his drink and so had I. He came over to sit by me. Then he put his arm around my waist. I don't know why because we had to go in a few seconds.

"Thanks Bella. I am having so much fun," he said and then kissed my forehead.

"We are going to have to go soon. I can hear Emmett and Rose in the ropes so that's were well will go."

"Alright lets go."

I led the way to the rope area. It's my personal favorite part of this whole place.

"Are we still going to Paris tomorrow?" Edward asked at random.

"If you still want to, sure."

"Alright, you are going to get us there and I will take care of everything else."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," Edward said.

It was getting really hot in here but I didn't care. Us girls' secret weapon was to be used in the round where it was girls against guys.

We kept of walking being very careful not to fall through the floor or make any noise when we saw Carlisle and Esme about 30 feet in front of us but they didn't see us. Edward pulled me behind the little half wall and we shot at them and they didn't know where it was coming from. When they started coming are way I pushed the trap door opened and pulled Edward inside and closed the door.

"Where are we?" Edward asked.

"In one of the secret compartments that only I, Bridget and now you know exist. We can take these and go right to the rope section in a very short time and we can get Emmett and Rose," I said.

"Isn't this cheating?"

"Yes, but who cares?"

"Not me."

"Wait what happened to the honest and truthful Edward who followed all of the rules in game and grammar?" I asked.

"He met you, now where is this way to Emmett because I really want to shoot him," Edward said.

I laughed and said, "This way."

I started walking down the pathway and turned down the tunnel to the ropes coarse and walked down that for a bit I stopped at one point and looked up and Emmett and Rose were 3 levels up in the ropes coarse.

"Okay we can just lift this panel," I said and Edward did it, "And now we are on the bottom level of the ropes coarse and to make this even better, Alice and Jasper just showed up."

We saw them climbing up to get Emmett and Rose.

"I'll get Emmett and Rose and you get Jasper and Alice," Edward said.

"Okay. Ready, aim, fire!"

We both shot like crazy and we kept hitting them but they thought that they were the ones hitting each other. It was so funny. I laughed a quiet laugh as I shot and the time was over in 3,2,1!

The voice came back on and said, "Round over. The winning team is Team 4! Read the screen for the name of the people in that group. You may follow the lights back to the gear up room to rest. You have 10 minutes until the next round. Congratulations Team 4!"

We all walked back to the room and Edward kept his arm around my waist the whole time.

**AN: HOLA PEOPLES! Sorry it took so loooooooooooong to post, but my computer and then more stuff. But, not the point, I'm here and I am going to post 3 more chapters today! I know, awesome! I might post one more tomorrow, if I can't, that means I got in serious trouble and my mom took my computer. So, again sorry! Review! Sorry if there is spelling and grammar errors!**


	11. Chapter 11: Girls or Guys?

Chapter 11: Girls or Guys?

You all know that I going to say I don't own Twilight and I haven't talked to Marie yet. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know I am lazy but at least I gave you a chapter!

_Bella POV_

"Congratulations you two," Jasper said.

"Of course they win! Bella knows this place because she lives her," Emmett whined.

"I haven't played in about 5 months, Emmett," I said.

"Well I had fun," Alice said.

"Yeah and now get ready for guys against girls round," Edward said.

"You shouldn't have told me about you know what," Edward said to me.

"Maybe I should make you forget that because I can do that you know?" I said.

"You can?"

"Yes, I can use one of my powers or I can do it without using a single power."

"Really, then show me," Edward said.

Everyone minus Carlisle and Esme went, "Oh!"

"That sounds like a challenge," I said.

"It is," Edward said, "So show me, I asked for it."

"Alright."

I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss right on the lips. I then knotted my fingers into his perfect bronze hair and kissed him a little more before I pulled away.

"Did you forget?" I asked.

"What were we talking about?" Edward asked.

"I win," I said and then laid my head against his chest.

"You're dangerous Bella," he said.

"I know."

Everyone laugh and Emmett said, "Are you girls ready to loose?"

"Bring it!" Alice said.

We were going to play the boys in laser tag and I was looking forward to this because there are only walls now and it is just hardwood flooring so it is harder to hide steps. There are less walls and this is how my and my sisters play.

"Okay we are going to play with hardwood floors, fewer and only walls and inclines and declines. This how my sisters and me play. Hope you all like it," I said.

We divided up into our team and us girls went up into our fort.

"Okay ladies! Let's put this plan into action!"

All of us rolled and tied up our cargo shorts to a little above mid-thigh, and my removed both our camo short-sleeved sweatshirts and our black tank tops so that we were wearing the black camo sports top. The boys were going to be so stunned that they won't be able to shoot us.

"This is going to be great!" Rose said.

"I'm not doing this," Esme said and stood off to the side.

"And that includes Bella because I have a feeling Edward isn't going to ever break-up with you," she finished.

"If he ever does, which is about as likely as the world ending tomorrow," Alice started, "We are going to smack talk some major sense into that boy," Rose finished.

I laughed and said, "Every one ready? So that plan is to stay away from the guys until the last 2 minutes okay? And try and say together but if you have to split up, Rose go with Esme and I'll go with Alice."

"Good," came from Rose.

"Got it," came from Alice.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," and Esme said that.

Rose, Alice, and I laughed and I put my hand into the middle of our square and Alice put her hand on top of mine then Rose, Rose's other hand, then Alice's other, and then my other hand. We pushed down and said, "Girl Power!" and broke apart.

The voice said, "Go" and we all left the fort safety area to go out. I heard the boys' feet on the floor coming our way.

"We have to split up. Rose and Esme go right. Alice come left with me."

That's how the first 18 minutes worked until all of us made it back to our fort and the boys were right out side the door to the fort and none of us were seen.

"Okay everyone know that plan?" Alice asked.

We all nodded our heads.

"This is going to be good," I said.

The clock now said that there was 2 minutes left so we all walked out of our fort and took off our hats and let our hair out of the ponytails we each had minus Alice who just let her hair out of the hat. All of us ran our finger through our hair and that's when the boys came out. Their jaws were practically to the floor. All of us girls shot at them and they lost with no points and we scored in the last minute of the game. We all walked back into the gear room and Edward lost it. He came into the room and spun me around and crashed his lips against mine. It wasn't like any other kiss we had ever had. It was like he was getting his anger out by kissing me or something. How am I supposed to know what goes on in the mind of a guy? Especially Edward's? He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him so that there was almost no space between us. I actually loved it. Edward was suddenly ripped away from me. I looked and found out that Emmett and Jasper had yanked him away.

"Well it looks like we found Edward's weakness," Jasper said.

"Bella," Alice finished.

"Dude! Could you calm down with the anger, compassion, frustration, love and especially the lust! It's killing me over here," Jasper complained.

"Seriously Edward, I can't sense emotions very well and your lust is getting to me!" I said.

"Sorry," Edward said.

"Dude calm down! It is just that you care about Bella and she kind of made you mad so you combined that into lust. That's what some people do," Jasper said.

"Seriously? Bella is he lying?"

"No he isn't lying. And he is right; I have a doctorate in psychology. That's what lust is in this case and it fine. Calm down I can see the worry in your eyes. Chill!" I told Edward.

"Can you let me go?" Edward asked.

"Are you going to attack Bella with your lips again?" Emmett asked.

"I don't plan on it."

"Fine," Emmett and Jasper let him go and he crossed the room.

He started apologizing to me in as many different languages that he new which is a lot. I put my hand to his mouth and then removed it.

I said in sign language, which none of the Cullens besides Edward knew, "It's fine chill. It was actually an amazing kiss to be truthful."

He laughed out loud and then signed back, "I'm glad you enjoyed it because I did too."

I laughed and said out loud, "Great minds think alike."

"Very true, Bella."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Well let's all go change back," Esme said. Esme to the rescue!

We all changed back into our other clothes and walked out of the changing area laughing and having fun. I walked with the girls and the guys walked a bit behind us. The kiss Edward and I shared seemed to be forgotten. Until I heard Emmett say, "Edward, you have got to stop with random and passionate kisses with Bella because Rose now expects me to do that."

"Nope. If Bella likes it, I don't object," Edward said.

He made me proud in some way by saying that because it showed he cared about me and I knew I cared about him.

"Hey Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, what bro?" Jasper answered.

"One of the emotions you said was love."

"Of course. It was the second strongest emotion in your body at the time," Jasper answered.

"You mean…"

"Yes, son you love Bella and it doesn't matter that you just met her," Carlisle said.

All of the guys raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I'm not that old. I know what love looks like. That," he said pointing to me and I was turned around so it looked like I wasn't listening, "is it for you, Edward," Carlisle said.

"But I just-" Edward started.

"Met her we get it. It's called love at first sight. Obviously Bella feels the same way or she wouldn't of said yes to being your girlfriend. Especially since you asked her the day you met her," Emmett said.

"Maybe she just wanted to get to know me better without the awkward atmosphere because of the kiss in the living room?" Edward offered up.

Yeah, that had to be it. I couldn't be in love with Edward.

"She wouldn't of kissed you back in the first place if she didn't like you then and I'm betting that it was more than liking you," Jasper said.

"I'm with Jasper, Edward. You love Bella. It's obvious even if you don't believe it," Carlisle said.

Alice shook me, which pulled me out of my eavesdropping.

"Are you in there Bella? Because there is a blonde girl in you house," Alice said, "And it isn't Rose."

I looked up and the girl and me screamed at the same time.

"TEMPERS!"

"CASPER!"

We ran and hugged each other.

"I haven't seen you in two months. Where have you been?" I asked Cass.

"Traveling the world with Josh," Cass said.

"Who is she?" Alice asked.

"Alice, meet the person that you have to share the title as being my best friend with. Alice meet Cass and Cass meet Alice," I said.

"Hi!" Alice said perkily.

"Hi!" Cass said back.

"Who is everyone else?" Cass asked.

"These are the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward," I said as I pointed to each person as I said their name.

"Well, hey to all of you. I'm Cassandra Jackson but you can call me Cass. Don't call me Cassie though."

Everyone said, "Hey," or "Hi," while Edward went all proper and said, "Hello."

"So, Cass not that I am not glad to see you, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to came and hang out with my best friend a bit. That fine right?" Cass asked.

"You don't even have to ask Cass," I said.

"So, I'm thirsty," Cass said. "Are any of you?" she asked looking at the Cullens.

"Come and get a drink of blood because Bella has like, every type of animal," Cass said.

"To infinity," Cass said.

"And the fridge!" I finished.

Everyone laughed. Cass and I started walking to the kitchen.

I turned around and said, "Just because Cass is here doesn't mean that I'm ignoring all of you. So come on!"

Everyone came into the kitchen.

"Okay so the fridge is stocked and so the giant fridge over there. You can pick anything. Everything is labeled as to what it is. So help yourself," I said.

Cass walked right into the big fridge on the other side of the room and came out with three pouches of blood.

"Cass, why'd you grab three bags?"

"For Edward," she said handing him a bag.

He leaned over to me and asked, "How did she know my favorite type?"

"You can ask Cass yourself. She won't bit you," I told him.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny Bella," Edward said and then he kissed my check.

Cass raised an eyebrow at me. I mouthed "Later!" at her and she continued what she was doing.

"Wait Cass!" I shouted, as she was about to open the pouch of blood.

"What?" she asked.

I went over to the smaller fridge where there were just thermoses of blood. I grabbed one and walked over to Jasper.

"You first," I told him.

"Thanks Bella," he said as he gave me a brother to sister hug.

"No problem Jasper."

"What was that about?" Cass asked.

"I am not the middle girl between all of you. You speak English, so ask him yourself Cass. It's called communication, use it," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

We both started laughing.

"Love you Tempers! Like a sister!" Cass said.

"Love you like a sister Casper!" I said.

She glared at me and I rolled my eyes. We both laughed and gave up with our game.

"Jasper," she said looking at him, "What was that about?"

"I have the least amount of control," he said.

"Oh, I get it," Cass said.

"Cass?" Edward asked.

"What Edward?"

"How did you know my favorite type?"

"I can sense what a person wants at a specific moment. It is a weird power; I'll admit it. It suits me though," she said.

"How does that work?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I just focus on a person for a second and I can tell what they want at that exact moment," she answered.

"Okay," Carlisle said.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Do you have grizzly bear?"

"Yep," I said as I walked into the big fridge.

I came out with a packet of grizzly bear blood.

"The thermoses are in that cupboard if you want one. You can all help yourselves. I really don't mind," I told them as I handed the packet to Emmett.

Everyone went into the big fridge and came back later and got a thermos.

"Thank you Bella," Rose said.

'Thanks Bella!" everyone else said.

We all drank up and finished.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Cass you pick," I told her.

"Can we hang out in your pool?" she asked.

"Not yet. It will be ready in 3 weeks," I said.

"Okay, well then can we go ATVing?" she asked.

"Sure, are you all cool with that?" I asked the Cullens.

"Yes," all of them said.

"Then let's go!" I said.


	12. Chapter 12: ATV's and Best Friends

Chapter 12: ATV's and Best Friends

Don't own Twilight. Need to talk to Marie. I'm just becoming a sad person. And lazy. Outfits are on profile.

_Edward POV_

Bella led us through a different door to her huge garage. She then turned around.

"Okay, there aren't enough ATV's for everyone to get there own because Bailey came and borrowed some this morning to go around in the desert in Africa. But there are 5 so we will have to go in pairs. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and myself, and Cass can have her own," Bella said.

Cass raised an eyebrow at Bella and then looked from me to her.

Bella said, "I'll explain later."

"Nope, you'll explain now," Cass said.

"Fine, Edward's my boyfriend. Now can we get ready?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Cass said while she ran over to pull Bella into a death hug.

After a 10 seconds Bella said, "Okay Cass, this is starting to hurt."

That's when I heard a snapping sound.

"Ouch!" Bella said through her teeth, while gripping her arm obviously in pain.

I ran over to Bella. "Bella, what did she break?" I asked.

"My elbow," she said indifferently.

Cass was looking at us with this weird look in her eyes. I decided to read her mind.

"_Bella found somebody! This is the best thing ever! Or one of the best things ever! I have got to text everyone! He is hot too. I really love Josh and I could never take a guy from Bella. But he is hot, none the less,"_ her best friend thought.

"I'm okay now so can we just go but we have to change first. Even we need to wear the uniform that I created," Bella said.

She push an button next to the ATV's and the wall lifted up to reveal a lot of rider's clothes in many, many different sizes. How many people does she know?

"This looks likes regular stuff but it all is awesome and all black," Rose said.

"It is," Bella said, "Go find you size and get changed in there."

She pointed to another changing area like the one off the laser tag room.

"You are so awesome Bella!" Emmett said.

"I try," is all she said.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I changed first while the girls waited outside. We changed quickly and came outside. The girls all had their stuff and walked right past all of us and walked into the changing room. We waited a minute and then the girls all came out and were followed by Esme who was just shaking her head. I laughed and then took a good look at Bella. I knew my jaw probably hit the floor but it was for a good reason. She was wearing dark jeans tucked into knee high black boots. A black tank top underneath a black leather jacket that was a short jacket with a buckle that she didn't bother buckle. She also wore black sunglasses, a black hat, and black fingerless gloves.

She came looked at me and then looked up and down and back up to my face and smiled. I was looking at her until Emmett spun me around. He looked right at me.

"Don't do what you did last time, okay?" Emmett said.

"Okay," I said.

He spun me back around and Bella was right there. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ATV that we were going to ride. She went and got the keys for all of the ATV's from the wall. Bella handed everyone his or her keys and came and sat down on the front of our ATV. I knew that she was explaining how to drive the ATV but I didn't listen. I was in my own little world. I remembered that Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle said that I might love Bella. Did I love her? I really don't know the answer to that. Bella called my name and pulled me out of my own little world. She patted the back seat of the ATV. I swung my leg over the ATV and sat right behind Bella. I put my arms around her waist. She opened at opened a ramp that I could see led into the forest.

"For safety, there is a map under the front seat of your ATV and there are two helmets under the back seat in case that anyone sees you. You would need to wear the helmet. Okay so let's go!" Bella said then sped off up the ramp.

I realized that these ATV's were very quiet and fast.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"What did you do to these ATV's? They are very quiet and faster than normal." I asked her.

"I just played around with the engine. That's all."

"Okay. By the way, you look amazing," I told her.

She giggled and said, "So do you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I turned around and couldn't see Bella's house and couldn't really hear any of the others anymore.

"Ah."

"What Bella?" I asked her.

"Cass is going to go and get her fiancé Josh."

"Oh alright."

"At least she isn't alone. I don't like people I care about alone. I love Cass like a sister."

"That's true. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I want to say thank you for this day, putting up with my family, teaching me how to laugh and have fun. I owe you for eternity."

"No problem and you have eternity. By the way, I need to thank you for making me happy and showing me that good things happen to those who wait. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me," she said.

"Bella, that was so sweet." I really wanted to say 'Bella, I love you' but I don't have the guts to.

"Thanks," she said while smiling.

We rode in a comfortable silence for a while until Bella stopped.

"Edward, look at this," she said.

I looked up and said, "Wow."

This place is amazing. There are flowers everywhere. The trees grew in such a way that the place is almost a perfect circle.

"This is beautiful," Bella said.

"Yes, it is," I said.

She went over and lay down in the grass and I lay next to her and put my arms around her and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a bit until I sat up which caused Bella to also.

"What is it Edward?" my angel asked.

"I need to do something that I haven't gotten to do today without interruptions."

I leaned over and pressed my lips against her lips. This was just as perfect as any of the other kisses we had shared. She put my arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. This kiss was blissful and full of passion. She leaned against me and I wasn't ready so we fell over so that she was on top of me. We never broke the kiss. She left one knotted in my hair and put her other hand on my chest. I shivered with pleasure. We finally broke apart and Bella walked over to the ATV and pulled out her phone.

"Dang it, I have to go to this freaking meeting," she said.

"Now?" I asked.

"I have 10 minutes to put this away and get there." She said.

"Alright, jump us."

"Okay. Get on."

I did and put my arms around her wait and she started the ATV up again and I closed my eyes.

"Edward, open your eyes."

I did and we were back in her garage and the rest of my family plus Cass and the guy I presumed was Josh, were already there and changed back into their regular clothes.

"Finally we have all been here for 10-15 minutes," Emmett said.

"Sorry," Bella and I said at the same time.

"Whatever," Emmett said.

"I have to go. You all can stay here until I get back. You can watch a movie in the theater if you want," Bella said.

"Josh and I are staying," Cass said.

"Can I look around in you closet more and maybe try stuff on?" Alice asked.

"Be my guest," I said.

"Can I play with your cars?" Rose asked.  
"You can when I get back. I am very protective about my cars. You can go in my closet and try stuff on like Alice though," Bella said.

"No shooting range, or laser tag while I'm gone but you can go to the bowling alley," she said.

"You have a bowling alley in your house?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Until I get back, Edward's in charge," Bella said.

She looked at me, "You better make sure they don't break anything or ruin anything else," Bella said.

"I will," I said.

"You always leave me in charge," Cass said.

"Well, can't I change it up a bit?" Bella said.

"You don't like leaving some else in charge of your house."

"Could you relax, Cass? It's just one little thing," Bella said.

"No it's not. You and I would always ride together and I wouldn't have to go get Josh. You would always invite me to come play laser tag and we would be a team. Now you leave him in charge of your house? I can't believe you would do this Bella. It's like you care about and trust Edward more than you do me," Cass said.  
"Oh don't be such a drama queen Cass. You used to do that to me when you first met Josh."

"I did?"

"Yes and it hurt me. To think you let some else into your heart besides your best friend, which is I. But I got over it and realized that you were happy and that made me happy. Can't you just realize that too?" Bella said.

"I'm not you Bella."

"I didn't say you were," she said.

"You know what, you aren't the same person are you?" Cass asked.

"I am happier. A real best friend would be happy just to see your best friend happy not trying to start a fight over something as stupid as this," Bella said.

"So now I'm not your best friend?" Cass asked.

"Of course you are! I love you like a sister Cass," Bella said.

"I'm sorry I went off on you like that," Cass said.

"I'm sorry too," Bella said.

"Love you girly!" Cass said.

"Same here," Bella said.

They hugged each other and Bella said, "Edward and Cass are in charge until I come back. I have 3 minutes to get there."

She came over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back, I promise," she said.

"Okay," I said and then kissed her one more time before she vanished.

"Wow," came from Cass.

"What," I asked her.

"She really, really, REALLY likes you," she said.

"That much?"

"It's obvious."

"It is?"

"Yes, wow. Are you the first blind vampire I have ever met?" Cass asked.

"I am not blind. I have very good eyesight," I said.

"You didn't know Bella without the happy smile on her face did you?" Cass asked.

"No, I didn't."

"She never, really, genuinely smiled before. Now she won't stop smiling," she said.

"I did that? There's no way," I said.

"Yes, there is and you did that. I have to thank you for that. Before I was jealous that she trusted you that much nothing more. Sorry."

"It's fine. So what does everyone want to do?"

"Bowling!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time and then they high fived each other.

"Alright, then we are going bowling. Cass do you know where it is?" I said.

"I have no clue. This is a new house and I have only been here twice. Once during construction and the other at the new house party. I have never been to the bowling alley," Cass said.

"Wait, a second. Bella said a map," I said.

I lifted the front seat of the ATV and there was a map around her huge house.

"I found a map," I said.

"That's Bella for you," Josh said.

I started walking to the bowling alley and everyone else followed me. I saw something written on the back of the map. I flipped it over and red, "Your welcome Edward." I laughed out loud.

"What is it?"

"Look at what Bella wrote."

I showed them all and they chuckled.

"That's Bella for you. You must be Edward, I'm Josh," he said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and he said, "I'll never understand how people can put up with Bella all the time. She is a handful and a half on a good day. I'll give you your props for that, man," he said.

"Props excepted."

We all kept on walking until I found the doorway to the bowling alley. It was so cool in here. Bella was here. Wait Bella?

"Glad to see you all found it. I would love to stay but I am just supposed to come to get Edward. My sisters want to have a conversation with him," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are the second people you have to impress. The first was Cass and now my sisters. Be glad my parents aren't around," she said. "The shoes are over there at your lane already. The lane is ready to go with all of your names are put in there with Edward last so he can come with me. If he doesn't, Josh bowl for him. You will do it right. Let's go Edward," she said.

I walked over to Bella. I was a bit scared to be in front of all her siblings again.

"Edward, is there something wrong with your clothes because your still wearing the riding outfit," Bella said.

"Start your walking and close your eyes," she said.

I did and opened them.

"Go change," Bella said.

I did and walked right back out and Bella was already changed into her outfit from before.

"How- no, I don't want to know how you changed," I said.

She laughed and then said, "I'm sorry you have to talk to them. Brina just about ripped my head off when I said that you were my boyfriend."

"What do you talk about during these meetings?"

"Pretty much anything. Personal lives to work. We have meeting once every 2-3 sometime 4 weeks if we are going to be busy. Unless one of us calls an emergency meeting, that is."

"Okay, well then jump us there," I said and then grabbed Bella around the waist and closed my eyes. I then took 3 steps forward and opened my eyes.

We were in a large room with one rectangular table with 6 chairs around it. It was also a circular shaped room with a round dome on the top. It room was black with a huge window covered up by huge red velvet curtains. It was really cool.

"Admire it later. Come on," Bella said while pulled me to the one empty seat.

"You can sit," Bridget said.

I did and Bella sat down on my lap. I put my arms snuggly around her waist.

"This is Edward," Bella said.

I finally looked at all of her sisters and noticed that 2 of them were sitting on their boyfriends/fiancés/husbands laps. I didn't know any of then.

"Hello," all of them said.

"Hello," I said.

"Bridget, why don't you introduce him," Bella said.

"This," she said pointing to whose lap she was on, "is my boyfriend Caleb."

"Hey, you got drug here too?" Caleb asked me.

"Pretty much," I answered.

I could probably get along with Caleb.

"Britt, your turn," Bella said.

"This is Chris, my boyfriend," Brittney said.

"Hey, man. Sorry you are going to have to come to all of these meetings now," Chris said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, man. We're sorry but keep I mind we have been coming longer than you. This is my 15th meeting," Caleb said.

"This is my 3rd," Chris said.

"Now you get to join us every 2-4 weeks and during emergency meetings," Caleb said.

"Bella, please tell me they are kidding," I looked at her with the most pleading eyes I could come up with.

"You are coming," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to," Bella said.

"Fine," I said.

"That is exactly what we tried to do. You're stuck here with us," Chris said.

"Great. That's just great," I said with a lot of sarcasm.

I heard someone walking in here.

"Someone's coming," I said.

"I hear nothing," Bella said.

"Well apparently my hearing is better than yours. I hear someone coming," I said.

I then saw the person walk into the room.

"Kat!" Bella yelled while getting off of my lap.

"Hey, Temp," she looked around Bella.

"Who is he?" Kat asked.

"That's Edward," Bella said.

I waved and smiled weakly.

"Her boyfriend who is stuck here once every 2-4 weeks like us now," Chris said.

"Sorry then Edward. It's nice to meet you," Kat said.

"You too," I said.

"Temp, can I borrow your silver Porsche?" Kat asked Bella.

"You know I don't let people borrow my cars," Bella said.

"I know but please," Kat asked.  
"Nope, N-O-P-E."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Kat said.

"Alright, talk to you later sis," Bella said.

"See you Temp," Kat said and then walked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Fights and Sisters

Chapter 13: Fighting and Sisters

Don't own Twilight. Got to talk to Marie.

_Bella POV_

I turned around to find Brina right next to Edward trying to get him to come and sit with her. In other words, she was trying to get him to dump me for her. Edward looked very annoyed, like he could smack her, but he was a gentleman. I was so mad at her! I walked right up to Brina.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at her.

"I am trying to teach Edward some real fun away from Miss Buzz kill," Brina said.

"Go back to your seat before I really hurt you," I said, knowing that I had a murderous look in my eyes.

Brina looked scared and walked back to her seat without another word.

I sat back down on Edward's lap and he put his arms around my waist.

"I think you were a little harsh on her. I'm not going to leave you, especially not for her," Edward said in my ear so no one else could hear.

"Sorry, I got a little jealous," I whispered back.

"I like seeing you jealous. You look cute to me when you are jealous. You may have scared your sister but not me," Edward said.

I giggled.

"Does anyone else have anything to say because I have to go break up a fight in 8 minutes?" I said.

No one said anything.

"Good, then meeting over," I said.

Everyone got up and teleported out.

"I need to go drop you off and then go break up this fight before it starts," I said.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you aren't. It's too dangerous."

"If I am letting you go then the least you can do is bring me along. Please?" Edward said.

I sighed and said, "Fine but say nothing the whole time. Do nothing and stay on the sidelines," I said.

"I can do that. Now jump us there."

He closed his eyes and stood up and I jumped us there and said, "Open your eyes."

He did and we were in an open field with green grass covering it.

I saw a group of vampires walk for one side of the field and another group of vampire come from the other side. The two groups met in the middle with a line right done the middle.

"You stole my mate," one of the guys shouted from the right side.

"She came to me Jesse, nothing more. Obviously she loves me more," a guy from the left side said.

"Maybe if you didn't try and seduce her Garrett, then she would still be with me!" Jesse yelled at Garrett.

They started moving towards each other and that was my cue.

"Edward, do nothing got it?"

"Got it," he said to me.

I walked over to the two boys and put my hands on their chests and push a little so they would look down at me.

"Hello, I'm Bella and I'm a mediator so what seems to be the problem here. I hope you all aren't going to fight," I said.

Jesse whistled and said, "Dude, you can have Lana. I want her."

"Okay, you don't get me and I have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"He doesn't have to know," Jesse said.

"He's right over there. And I care about him a lot and he cares about me so consider you face before you say your next words Jesse," I said while pointing to Edward.

I looked at Jesse and knew Edward was at least 3 inches taller than Jesse and stronger so he could easily win a fight against him. Jesse looked scared.

"Now, you need to understand that Lana doesn't love you anymore and you need to get over it. Got it?" I told Jesse.

"Got it," he said.

"And Garrett, you can't rub the fact that you have Lana in his face, got it?" I said.

"Got it," Garrett said.

"Now everyone walk away and I don't want to have to talk to any of you again," I said.

They all did as I said and I walked back it Edward.

"That was easy. I didn't get hit," I said.

"Don't mention you getting hurt to me. I almost came over and ripped Jesse's head off," he said putting his arm protectively around me.

He gave me a short kiss.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Bella," he said.

"When Bridget and I were born, we were born with a tattoo on each of our shoulders. She had the sun and I have the moon. Each year the tattoo expands. On hers, the rays of the sun grow longer and more colorful. Stars started to appear on my arm and that is what happens to me. More stars appear every year and the colors enhance. My parents had picked out the names we have now until my dad saw the tattoos. My dad wanted to call to call me Artemis like the goddess of the night and hunt and her Apolla like the god of the sun but with an 'a' at the end instead on an 'o'. Mom didn't like those names for us so she didn't give us those names," I said.

"Wow," Edward said. "Can is see your tattoo?" he asked gently.

"Sure," I said and I took of my sweatshirt and rubbed off the make-up that I put on the bottom part of the tattoo everyday so that I can roll up the sleeves of my sweatshirt if I want to.

"Wow Bella. It's beautiful and it suits you. You are the only person out there that could really pull that tattoo off," he said.

I knew he was right. The tattoo had started to get a background the color of the night sky recently.

"It uses to just be the moon but it expanded."

"It's beautiful like you," he said.

"Thank you. Your pretty easy on the eyes yourself," I told him.

I knew he was right about the tattoo. It was a crescent moon with swirls detail on it that couldn't have been done but a person. The stars cascaded down my arm it a random pattern so it looked like the night sky but not done by a person. Each star was in a little bit different pose and the almost black part that had started coming in a few years ago. It looked at well done that it didn't even look like a person could have done it. There were stars from my shoulder to my wrist that cascaded down my entire right arm. The almost black background stopped about 1½ inches above my elbow.

"You shouldn't cover it up," Edward said.

"What human 16 year old has a tattoo that isn't really a tattoo going down her left arm?"

"I don't know one," he said.

"Exactly. It's more normal with out the tattoo," I told him.

"Fine, Bella."

He then leaned over and kissed me very sweetly. He pulled away.

"You kiss me at the oddest times," I said.

"I can stop if you want," he said.

"No!" I screamed.

He chuckled and then said, "Good because I wasn't going to stop anyways."

He kissed me again and I knotted my fingers into his hair and he pulled me so close to him that there was pretty much no space between us. I don't know how long we kissed but I loved every second of it. I pulled away and he frowned.

"We should probably get back to my house now," I said.

"I'd rather be here, alone with you," Edward said and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Stop that!" I said and playfully hit his arm.

"I am trying to get you to stay here. Is it working?" Edward asked.

"No. We have to go back unless you want to Emmett to ask us a lot of questions," I said.

He groaned and said, "Teleport away."

He wrapped his arms back around my waist and closed his eyes. He took a step forward and I teleported us back to my house. He opened his gorgeous topaz eyes and looked at me.

"That's never going to stop amazing me," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes and slipped my sweatshirt back on.

We walked into the bowling alley together. Esme looked up and saw us and smiled.

"There you two are! We are almost done with the first game already! What took you so long," Emmett exclaimed.

"The meeting was quick but Edward wanted to come and see what I was going to do to stop the fight. He almost ripped some guy's head off," I said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"He flirted with me," I said.

Every one of his family members looked shocked.

"He was annoying! He talked about Bella like she was property and that he could have her because he wanted to. Bella said that she couldn't have him and that she had a boyfriend and then Captain Idiot said that I didn't have to know about the two of them. It was disgusting especially since the fight was going to be about the fact that someone stole his old mate. I almost ripped his head off," Edward said.

"I pointed out Edward on the side of the field and said that he is at least 3 inches taller than Jesse and a heck of a lot stronger looking. I told him that Edward cared and that I cared about him and that he should consider his face before he said anything else. He looked so terrified," I said.

"It was really funny," Edward said.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and then blinked and then cracked up in laughter. Everyone else follow while Edward and I walked away to get shoes.

We walked into the room where I kept the shoes and Edward pressed his lips against mine. He quickly pulled away.

"That was for saying that you cared about me back there," Edward said.

"I do care Edward. I really do," I said.

"I really care about you too Bella. If anything were to happen to you I would go after the person who had the nerve to hurt you," Edward said, "I haven't known you that long but it has been long enough for me to know that you and I have something special between us."

"That had to have been one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. And I know that there is something special between us too," I said truthfully.

"I would kiss you right now but I don't want to hear a lecture coming from Emmett. He is already planning to talk to me about well you don't want to know. So let's get our shoes and go back to everyone else," Edward said.

We got our shoes and walked back to everyone else. I noticed that Cass and Josh weren't here.

"Hey, where did Cass and Josh go?" I asked.

"They were having a major lip lock session and then he whispered something to her and she looked shocked and they left. I heard the words plane ride," Jasper said.

"Oh, their jobs. They work for the government. So, they probably wanted something from them," I said.

"Oh," Emmett said, "I thought I heard hotel bed."

"You have a sick mind Emmett," I said.

"You just noticed?" Edward asked.

"I kind of figured for a while," I said.

"You don't have to see his metal images for Rose though," he said.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said and then kissed his jaw.

"I start humming in my head."

Emmett coughed to try and hide his laugh and then whispered to Jasper, "Or starts thinking about Bella."

Edward reached over a grabbed a bowling ball and chucked it at his head. It hit Emmett smack on the back of the head and shattered.

"Ow! Damn it Edward that hurt!" Emmett whined.

"Language Emmett," Esme scolded.

"Sorry Bella, I'll pay for that," Edward said.

"You don't have to, Emmett does," I said.

"That's not fair!" Emmett said.

"You were extremely rude. So I agree with Bella," Carlisle said.

"Watch your temper Edward," Esme said.

"Yes, Esme," Edward said.

"Now I see why Cass calls you Tempers," Emmett said.

I grabbed a bowling ball and threw it at his head. It hit him smack on the side of the head.

"Ouch! You and Edward belong together because you both try and hurt me!" Emmett whined.

I giggled and saw that the game was over.

"Let's play another game," I said.

"I'm in," Alice said.

"Same here," Jasper said.

"I'm in as long as you two don't chuck bowling balls at my head," Emmett said.

"I'm in by default," Rose said.

"Esme and I are in," Carlisle said.  
"This is going to go badly but I'm in," Edward said.

"Okay. I have to reset the thing so move your big butt out of my chair Emmett," I told him. He got up and I reset the scoreboard and removed Cass and Josh's names and added Edward's and mine. Alice was up first. I got up and got the remote for the music and came and sat back down. I pressed the 'ON' button and "Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry came on. I put the remote down.

"Well this is preferable," I said with sarcasm.

"Do you have anything else?" Edward asked.

"I have my IPod filled with my music for my parties with my friends who happen to be girls on here. So all girly music," I said.

"Seriously?"

"How about Fergie?' I asked him.

"This is fine," he said.

"That's what I thought."

"What about your other IPods?"

"Upstairs and it takes to much effort to go get them"

"Please go get them," Edward said.

"Fine," I said.

I went and teleported upstairs and grabbed 10 of my other IPods. I teleported back downstairs and dropped my IPods in Edward's lap.

"Here smarty pants, you pick an IPod. I have more if you'd like," I said.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"They all say stuff on the back of the coverings, like what type of music is in it. No classical on any of those though," I told him.

He flipped them all over and laughed.

"Why is this IPod labeled 'Disney stuff I don't want to have'?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know. You have a variety of friends wanting to here the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus or other stuff. You have to play something to get them to shut up," I said.

"Okay," he said.

He picked up my favorite IPod and handed it to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"This is my favorite IPod that I own," I told him.

"Just go put it in so I can stop listening to this," Carlisle said.

I laughed and walked over to the stereo system and changed the IPod with the one Edward handed to me. I put it in and it started playing "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I turned around and Edward was right there. He handed me my other IPods and said, "I don't know what to do with these."

I put them with the other one and the stereo system.

"I can't help myself," he said.

He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Hey! You two! Separate and get back over here! You two can make out later!" Emmett screamed.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Later."

I giggled and then we walked back to everyone else.

**Ally Note: Review! You know what to do to make me smile. REVIEW! Sorry, my spelling is bad. My grammar isn't a whole lot better.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bowling

Chapter 14: Bowling

Don't own Twilight. Got to stop being lazy and talk to Marie.

_Bella POV_

Edward and I walked back to his family and Alice handed me a bowling ball.

"You turn lover girl," Alice said.

I walked up to bowl and "Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani came on.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

I started mouthing the words and bowled.

"You like this?" Edward asked.

"I have very diverse music tastes," I answered.

"I like this," Emmett said.

"You haven't heard this before?" I asked.  
"Never. We hear Edward's music and he doesn't like stuff like this," Rose said. "It has a cool beat."

"I have to agree," I said and my foot started to tap to the beat.

"You dance?" Esme asked.

"Been to Julliard and everything," I answered. "But I am not dancing to this. Different dancing."

"Define that," Carlisle asked.

"No thanks," I said weakly and picked up the remote. "Fine," I said and changed it again. "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis came on.

"Not bad," Edward said after a few seconds of her singing.

"She is so cool. I have met her. She is so nice," I said.

"Did you write this?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Lyrics only," I said.

"They are amazing," Esme said. "How do you do it?"

"All personal feelings that have been in enhanced, well just on the paper, for purpose of music. I have felt something like this but I made it thousands of times worse in the song. Songs are messages," I said and hung my head in shame.

"Whoa," Emmett said.

"Yeah, all in the past. I managed to come out of it with no real dignity," I said.

"Anything else?" Esme asked.

"My pride was lost," I said and bowled again. "Doesn't make me a good person," I said.

"I don't care," Edward said and walked over to me.

"Why in the world do you not care? Are you ever going to have a sane and normal reaction to anything I tell you?" I asked.

"Probably not," he said.

"What if I told you I have a gun right under the score board?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I pulled the gun out and I clicked the safety off and back on.

"Whoa," Edward said and took a step back.  
"Finally! A normal reaction!" I said with joy.

He walked right up to me and pushed the gun out of the way. He pressed his soft lips to mine. He quickly pulled away.

"You can't scare me," he said.

"You are not right in the head," I said and tapped his head. "Well neither am I," I said and pointed the gun at my own head. I just tapped it on my head and then put it back.

"Can I please just finish bowling?" I asked Edward.

"Sure," he said and sat back down

I was having so much fun. I looked up and bowled again and got a spare. I walked off and everyone else bowled their turns but now of us were even really bowling. It was my turn again and then "Born for This" by Paramore came on.

"I love Paramore!" Alice said.

"So do I. That would be why it's on here," I said.

Alice laughed and I bowled. I got a strike.

"Yes!" I said.

"Nice," Edward said.

"Thank you," I said and went to go sit by him again.

He snaked his arm around my waist and I kissed his cheek. Carlisle got up to bowl and practically threw the ball down the lane. He got a gutter ball.

"How in the world do you do this?" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to go help Carlisle," I whispered in Edward's ear.

"He's going to need a lot of help," he whispered back.

"I know."

I walked up to Carlisle and asked, "Need some help?"

"That would be nice," he said.

"Okay," I grabbed the ball from his hand, "First off, you need to roll the ball not throw it."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Bella," Carlisle said.

"Second you need to roll in underhanded not over handed or like five year olds when they play and use both hands. That's how you get the ball suck on the lane and I don't want to go get it."

"Okay," he said.

"You also curve the ball to the left a lot so go over to the right side of the lane," I said as I pretended to bowl the ball down the lane.

"Try that," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

I gave him back the ball and he rolled it down the lane and managed to knock 8 pins down.

"Cool, I hit something!" he said.

"Congrats," I told him and he sat back down.

"Do I get a lesson from the master?" was said right against my neck and it made me shiver. I turned around and was met with Edward's intense topaz eyes. And then his lips touched mine for a brief second.

"Stop that!" I scolded him like he was 4 years old as he went to go get a ball.

"Stop what?" he asked child like.

"Dazzling me!" I said rather loudly.

He came about an inch from my face, "I dazzle you?"

"Yes, way more than you should."

"I like being able to do that," he said and then kissed me very briefly again.

I looked at him with my 'You-can't-be-serious' look. He put his hands up to surrender and said, "It's your fault that you are so damn adorable."

"Edward swore! The world is coming to an end!" Rose screamed.

Edward rolled his eyes and bowled down the lane.

"Eddie you, I, and Jasper know you think she is hot not adorable. You said so," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "I'm hot now am I?"

"Please drop it Bella," he said coming really close to me again.

"You can't dazzle your way out of this one Mr. You'd be much better off just saying it."

"Fine. Since when is it a shame to think that your own girlfriend is hot?" he asked.

"A normal person can think that. You on the other hand, are not as into the words of the new millennium as I am. You never actually said it you just worked it into your sentence/question," I said.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine I think your hot is that a crime?"

"Coming from pretty much anyone other than you, yes. But since you said it not at all."

He laughed and said, "As long as I am not in trouble."

He bowled again and got a spare.

"Awesome," Edward said and he went to go sit back down and so did I.

Emmett got up to bowl and I said, "I have to get helmets in here since Emmett is going to be bowling."

"Edward, I hate your girlfriend," Emmett said.

"Wait, how did I go from being awesome to gaining your hatred in an hour and a half?" I asked.

"You managed it Bella," Emmett said, "I may just have to chuck a bowling ball at your head."

Edward put his arm back around my waist and pulled me right up next to him. He growled protectively.

"Gosh, Eddie! I wasn't serious! You don't have to growl at me because your precious Bella is safe from me anyways. I'm not sure about the guy walking in here now though," Emmett said.

We all turned around to look and I bolted put of my seat and pulled the guy into a huge hug.

"KYLE!" I screamed.

"TEMPI!" he screamed back.

"How's my favorite little sister? Beside the fact that you have a boyfriend and I hate when you date but other than that," he said.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know," he said and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh forget it. I have a family full of criminals. I don't want to know," I said.

"Hey! I am not the only person in this room who is a criminal!"

"Ex-criminal," I muttered

"Once a thief, always a thief, Temp," he said.

"Not if I have any say in that," I muttered again.

We walked back to everyone else.

"Kyle, this is Edward," I said as I pointed to him.

"Bella, why do you have to have so many family members that could hurt me if they tried?" Edward asked.

"I like him," Kyle said, "He's funny."

He looked at Edward and his family and said, "And well off by the looks of it."

I smacked Kyle on the shoulder and said, "I think he was serious about the family members that can hurt him."

"Well, it was still funny," Kyle said.

That's when my phone rang. It started playing "Bring My To Life" by Evanescence and Edward and I started mouthing the words.

"Wait you like Evanescence too?" Kyle asked Edward.

"Who doesn't?" Edward responded.

"Keep him!" Kyle exclaimed.

"This I know," I said.

Edward smiled.

"I may like you at this moment but if you hurt my baby sis in ANY way I won't think twice about ripping your head off and getting a match," Kyle threatened Edward.

"I won't hurt her," Edward said.

"That's what the last guy said about Brittney and she didn't date for 3 years because of him," Kyle said.

"He isn't serious. Is he Bella?" Edward asked.

"She didn't come out of her room for a month and didn't leave the house for 5 more months and he will rip your head off and find the nearest match if you hurt me and aren't you the mind reader?" I asked, already knowing what he doesn't.

"I am, but it doesn't work on him like you. Wait, you copied it from him," Edward said.

"Yes, you put it together right now talk to Kyle because I have to answer my phone now," I said and answered my phone.

**(Phone conversation)**

"Hey Storm!" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Hey Temp!" she yelled back.

Edward was looking at me funny and I said quietly, "My other best friend who is also my cousin."

"Oh," he said back.

Storm said, "Whispering to boyfriend dearest?"

"How did you here about that?"

"The whole family knows! I am so happy you are dating! I don't care what he looks like, wait I do so what does he look like?" she screamed.

Edward chuckled.

"You know he can hear you plus his entire family and Kyle," I said.

"Hi Edward! I'm Juniper but call me Storm like everyone else, " Storm said.

"Hello, can I ask why Storm?" Edward said.

"Nickname because I used to reek havoc around the house when I was little and my parents said I was a thunderstorm of destruction running through their house. The nickname suck plus the fact that my eyes are smoky gray like the sky during a thunderstorm," she explained.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, like the rest of the family, I can't wait to meet you Saturday! We are all so happy that your little Tempers is dating! See, she never did-"

"STUT UP STORM!" I screamed into the phone.

"Do any of my family members know when to shut up?" I said.

"Sorry, just for the record this is why people call you Tempers or Tempi or Temperance because you get mad so easily. You were named correctly," Storm said.

"Whatever. Now what did you need?" I asked.

"Can I come over later?" she asked.

"Sure, my house is pretty much always open," I said.

"Unless Edward is there."  
"Go die in a hole!" I hissed at her.

"What? It was a simple true statement."

"As I said earlier, SHUT UP THEN GO DIE IN A WHOLE! Next time there's going to be swear words in there."

"You are territorial!"

"Take it back," I warned.

"Nope. It's true," she said.

"Take it back," I said even more threateningly.

"Not a chance," she said.

"Prepare to be embarrassed in front of your boyfriend," I said.  
"I take it back!" she screamed into the phone.

"That's what I thought," I said while laughing.

"So can I come?"

"Of course! Come whenever. I don't care your family I have to let you in by my mom's rules," I said.

"Be there in an hour. Love you cous!"

"Love you too, cous!"

I turned around and found my brother and Edward laughed and getting along.

"You know Tempi, you are the first one of your sisters to pick a boyfriend I can really get along with without the awkwardness. I approve!" Kyle said. "Well, I better go since Storm is coming and you want to finish your game. Plus Amy is waiting for me at home. I love you sis," he said while giving me a big hug.

"See you two whenever!" Kyle yelled while walking out.

"Wow," I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"My brother actually likes you. I never thought that would happen in a million years."

"Your brother is cool," he said while walking over to me and putting his arms around me from the back.

"Hey, lover girl, we are kind of done playing this game so make it stop," Emmett said.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I walked over and cleared the game and shut it down. We all walked back to me den with the fireplace and the HUGE television.

"So what do you all want to do?"

"You have company coming so we should leave," Edward said.

"You are so staying. She really wants to meet you," I said.

"How many boyfriends have you had before Edward?"

"Um…" I said thinking.

"One defiantly maybe two, I don't know if either count though. I just went on 3 dates with each of them," I said.

"Now I see why your family is freaking out.

"I feel special now, " Edward whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver with pleasure.

He laughed and his breath was against my skin soon followed momentarily by his lips and he quickly pulled away.

"Did you kiss anyone before Edward? Please say yes to this one," Emmett asked or said I am not quite sure which.

"Not a moron. He is not my first kiss."

"And Edward is awful compared to those people?"

"No, he is much better," I said and gave Edward a kiss briefly on the lips.

"OH MY GOSH!"

I looked up and saw Storm looking at Edward and me.

**AN: Know there will be a story about Bella being a criminal, and the gun. Sorry I haven't posted I forever, but I have my reasons. School started so I was sucked into that, then I got sick for a week, including my birthday (it was the 9/15), then I had to make up a bunch of stuff, then more and more school, so, I'm sorry again. Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes I can't catch everything. The songs are all fun and "Bleeding Love" is one of my favorites. Listen to them, they are cool.**


End file.
